Virtual Reality
by Utdragongirl
Summary: River Song's last moment becomes an entirely new life. The Doctor saved River at the very last moment after she saved over four thousand people. However, now River's living a virtual life, completely revolving around her and her archeological companions. River now can receive everything she desires, except for her family. Or can she?
1. Chapter 1

River looked around her, forgetting where and who she was. She looked at her arms, seeing that she was in a white dress. It was gorgeous, but she wondered why she was wearing it. And why she was in the middle of a field. A child's voice greeted her from behind. It was the shock she needed to remember what had happened. The Doctor had saved her one last time. River turned around to see a little girl with a man with glasses behind her.

"Don't worry. This is a good place now," the girl assured smiling. She waved her hand to her side. "And I brought you some friends."

"Oh," River whispered as she saw her expedition companions on the other side of the field, running toward her. River gasped as the girl tilted her head to the side.

"Aren't I a clever girl?" She remarked as River nodded, absolutely speechless. The girl and the man left as River greeted her old friends, telling them that she thought that they were dead. Turns out, they had all been saved by CAL. They walked back inside as River realized something important and grave. She would never see her Doctor again. She stumbled as Other Dave helped her out.

"You okay?" He asked as she nodded.

"I'm fine," she lied, offering a smile. How on earth was she going to live without the Doctor? She had never felt so lost in her entire life, and she had grown up as an orphan. River took a deep breath and decided not to let it get to her. That it was going to be okay in the end.

"Come on. You wanna see you new home?" Angelina asked, dragging River with her. She smiled as she fought back her tears.

CAL had programmed a large, twenty first century apartment for River. She liked it well enough, as it was close to town and within walking distance to her friends' houses. Once her friends left, River opened the door and sighed. The apartment was completely empty, meaning that she had to go shopping or something. She closed the door and locked it. But did she even need to lock it? Living in a virtual reality was going to be difficult. River turned around and walked down the street.

There were a couple of people, some she recognized as book and movie characters. River bit her lip as she walked past them, wondering if she would ever get used to this. As she laughed at the thought of a manual, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see a familiar man in a leather jacket, but she couldn't remember who.

"Yes?" River asked as the man bowed his head.

"Hello. I was wondering if you could tell me where Henricks is? It's the big department store," the man answered, rubbing his hands anxiously. River raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Downtown London. Other than that, I have no clue," she answered as he turned to leave. "Who are you? Don't I know you?"

"Just a friend," he replied before disappearing down the road. River put her hands on her hips, confused. She turned around again, thinking that he really reminded her of someone. It was something in his voice.

Still puzzled, River stopped and looked around. She couldn't figure out where she needed to go or do anything. She went to retrace her steps as she noticed that someone had been following her. They stayed in the shadows, but River had a good eye. She knelt down and called out to the child.

"You can come out," she cooed as a little girl came out. She had dark hair with deep green eyes. River smiled as she reached out to her. "What's your name?"

"Cassandra," the little girl whispered as she neared River.

"That's a beautiful name. What are doing here all by yourself?"

"I'm lost and I can't find my way," she answered quietly as she grabbed River's hand. "You're warm."

"I'll help you find your way," River promised, ignoring the comment about her warmth. Cassandra smiled and thanked her, making River grin. "Where do you live?"

"I don't remember. You're the first person I've seen in days," she answered as River began walking back toward her apartment.

"But there are many people around."

"Now, there are. I haven't been over here in a while," Cassandra countered with a sigh. River nodded, not sure what to do.

"You could stay at my place for awhile if you like," River offered, wondering if she was an orphan. Cassandra looked up at her.

"Really? You would let me?" The girl whispered, flabbergasted. River smiled.

"Of course. Then we can find your parents," River replied.

"Yeah, my dad will be worried," Cassandra answered but made a face at the end. "Well, I guess he isn't my dad. But he's a man taking care of me."

"I would say that counts as a dad," River laughed and shrugged.

"Do you have a dad?"

"Yeah, I do, but I don't think I'll ever see him again," she answered, remembering that fateful day, when her parents were taken away from her. She would give anything to see her mum and dad one more time, possibly even more than the Doctor. Cassandra held her hand tighter, feeling sad for River.

"You don't know that," she whispered, snuggling up next to her. River touched her head and started to remember her parents. With her mum's brilliant red hair and her father's rather large nose. They were the perfect couple in her eyes.

"Thank you. You're so kind," River whispered as they walked up to the apartment. She pulled out the key and opened the door as she wondered where she got the key from. Maybe that was how things worked here. If River wanted something, she would get it. That probably excluded people, though, even if that was what she wanted most. As she walked into the apartment, she found it fully furnished. Surprisingly, she loved it. "Make yourself at home. I haven't been past the entryway, so see if there's a spare room. I'll see if I get the kettle on."

"Okay," Cassandra answered as she ran up the stairs. River smiled and went into the kitchen. She found it fully stocked with all of her favorite foods and drinks, exactly where she thought it would be. River sighed as she grabbed the earl grey off the shelf before filling the kettle with water. Cassandra came in the doorway.

"Hello," River greeted with a smile. "Did you find a room?"

"Yes. What's your name?" Cassandra asked, looking up at River. She looked like she could be around nine or ten years old.

"River Song," she whispered as the girl smiled. She stuck out her hand to her as River shook it.

"Thank you, Mrs. Song," Cassandra smiled as River smiled.

"Dr. Song," River winked, making the girl smile. She stood up and poured the hot water into the teapot over the tea. Cassandra watched intently, realizing that she had never had tea before. "Would you like some?"

"Yes please," Cassandra replied excitedly. River smiled and produced a tray from underneath the counter.

"Can you grab the cookies from the cupboard right there? I'm sure there's something like that," River asked as she reached for two cups. Cassandra dashed over and opened it up, finding a box of treats. "Where was the last place you saw your dad?"

"A few hours ago. He told me to stay in one place when he went out, but I followed, but wasn't fast enough. I lost him as he turned down a street. I stayed in an alley for a while before I saw you," she answered, putting the box on the tray. River thanked her as she carried the tray to the dining table with Cassandra at her heels.

"Well, after some tea, and me changing out of this ridiculous dress, we'll go out and find him. He couldn't have gone far," River informed as she poured the girl a cup of tea and gave her a cookie.

"Really? You'll help me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? It's not like I have anything to do, either," she winked as the girl stood up and embraced River before Cassandra started to cry. "Oh, Cassandra! Are you alright?"

"No one other than my papa has ever been so kind to me," the girl sobbed, hanging onto River. She held the child close, pondering what this little girl had gone through.

"Oh, Cassandra, you're safe here. I promise. And you can stay for as you like. Even when we find your father, you can come back whenever you like," River promised, still holding the little girl. Cassandra held her tighter, her sobbing starting to stop. She looked at the little girl and smiled. "Wait here and I'll get changed. Then we can go out looking for your father."

"Okay," Cassandra whispered, wiping her eyes. River kissed her forehead before hurrying upstairs to the master bedroom. River closed the door and went to the walk in closet, where she found all her original clothing with a few extras. Ones she had seen in shop windows or magazines, but never buying for several different reasons. She picked out a blouse, a pair of pants, and some boots.

Once River changed her clothes, she went down the stairs and found Cassandra waiting on the couch in the front room. She stood up when she saw River and smiled, ready to find her father. She put her hands on her hips, a contagious smile on her lips.

"Shall we go find you dad?" River asked as Cassandra grabbed her hand before they left the apartment.

River and Cassandra wandered the streets of the neighborhood, examining each house to see if Cassandra recognized one of them. Cassandra always frowned and shook her head, sad that she couldn't remember where her home was.

"River, none of these houses look like mine. My house is blue," Cassandra complained, feeling a bit useless.

"Let's look for a blue house, then! Can you remember anything else?" River cheered as they kept walking.

"It wasn't like a normal house. I know that, but it's hard to describe after that," Cassandra answered, still looking down the street. River pursed her lips wondered what they could do. Soon, there was a strange whirring sound. An all too familiar sound. River froze, too surprised and shocked to do anything. She could have sworn her heart stopped for a moment or two. Cassandra beamed and jumped up and down.

"It's Dad!" she cried out as she let go of River's hand and ran around the corner to the noise. Speechless, River followed, her eyes tearing up. She stopped at the corner, praying that this wasn't some sick joke. She turned and found a police box down the street. The TARDIS. River was flabbergasted and stood in front of the box as Cassandra ran up to it. She cried for her father as the door opened. The incredible man stepped out and scooped up the child into his arms. River started to cry as she held her hand to her mouth. It was the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

River stood in the middle of the street, astounded by the sight in front of her. It was the Doctor, with his tweed jacket and ridiculous bow tie. Everything about him was just as she had left him a few days ago. She thought about how this was possible, but came up with nothing. The Doctor's eyes opened when he put Cassandra back on the ground and he noticed her. He smiled and leaned against the doorway. Usually, she would smirk and give him a hard time, but she was too shocked to much of anything.

"Hello River," he whispered as he smiled. Cassandra looked between the two, confused. River straightened, glad that he had at least recognized her.

"Doctor," she retorted, unable to look in his eyes again. He walked toward her as she flinched. The Doctor stopped when she jerked, a little taken back by it.

"River? What's wrong?" he asked, inching closer slowly. She shook her head as she stared at the ground.

"Nothing," she mumbled as he stood in front of her. He seemed so real, so tangible. She could smell his concern from a mile away. She never had a difficult time looking at him, so why did she now? The Doctor examined her, making sure she wasn't injured.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he pressed, intently looking at her face. River nodded vigorously, still ignoring him. "I don't believe you, River. What's happened? What's going- Oh."

"What?" she asked quickly, looking at him as he turned away.

"I remember now. Sorry, I keep forgetting I'm in this darn computer. You just met the previous generation of me, didn't you?" he figured out as she nodded, her eyes tearing up. That moment had been so heart wrenching for her. To see her beloved, even if he didn't know it yet, look at her with so much sorrow and regret was too much to take. The Doctor pulled her into an embrace as she held him tightly. "I'm so sorry, River. It's going to be okay now. I promise. Everything's going to be alright."

"Nothing's alright, Doctor. I don't even think I'm alive," she whispered, letting her tears go. He rubbed her back gently.

"You are alive as long as you have a consciousness, River. As long as you have thoughts and emotions," he murmured back, making her smile. She let go, finding that she could look him in the eye again.

"How are you here, Doctor? In CAL?" River asked as Cassandra stood next to the Doctor. He pursed his lips and looked up, uncomfortable.

"You see, I'm not really. It's a database, CAL is, so I'm just information, present in a book or something. Every book ever created and every piece of information is in here. I'm like an imprint. I'm not the true Doctor, but still have the same memories and thoughts. I'm like the other characters around here," the Doctor explained as River bit her lip.

"But it's still you?"

"Of course it's still me. Why wouldn't I be?" he smiled and brushed back his hair. River smiled, thinking that she'd ask more questions later. She glanced at Cassandra as the Doctor smiled again. "This is Cassandra. Found her kind of alone here. Don't know where she came from or what her story is, but she's a sweet girl."

"Yeah she is," River agreed as Cassandra smiled.

"Have you two met?" the Doctor asked, pointing between them.

"Yeah, found her following me down the street. I took her back to my apartment and gave her some tea," River answered as Cassandra ran over to her. The Doctor smiled and rubbed his hands.

"So CAL gave you an apartment?"

"Yeah, she did. Never had an apartment before, but I'm always up for a challenge. I see you have the TARDIS, though," River noted as the Doctor looked at his machine.

"Yeah, I do. I'm glad I have it, too. I think I would be so bored without her," the Doctor replied, turning back to River and Cassandra. "I want to see you apartment, River."

"Why?" she implored, thinking that was a strange request. The Doctor smiled and looked at Cassandra. "Cassie, can you go get my sonic screwdriver off the console for me?"

"Sure," she answered and left into the TARDIS. River stared at the Doctor weary. He straightened up and took a deep breath.

"I was thinking that Cassie needs a more stable home. A life in the TARDIS can ruin the wonder of the universe. I'm not dropping her off and leaving without a trace. I would stay and we would all go on trips every now and again. I just think that it isn't healthy for her to live in the time vortex," the Doctor answered as River folded her arms.

"Would you be staying at the apartment, too?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think so."

"Then, no. She's not going to live with me," River replied, shocking him.

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid that you will get bored and take off without warning. I usually wouldn't care, but I'm not going to be a babysitter while you travel the universe. You stay with us, or she's staying with you. You are her father now, and you aren't ever going to abandon her if I have a say in the matter," River informed, putting her foot down. The Doctor gave her his frustrated look as he raised his hands.

"Fine, I'll stay," he answered as she smiled. He sighed and looked back at her. "That makes you her mother now."

"What?"

"We are married, River. It's never been the most normal relationship, but it makes sense that you would be her mother. Foster mother, really, but still," the Doctor explained, looking at her. River sighed and bit her lip.

"I don't think I'm cut out to be a mother. I was raised to be a psychopath, remember? Are you sure this is the best idea?" River whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Of course. Do you really think that I was made to be a father? Of course not, but I gave it a chance. Now look at me. I have a daughter. We have a daughter," the Doctor smiled, excited. River grinned back sheepishly, thinking that she would never win an argument against him with that face.

"Fine, but no disappearing on me. You take all of us when you travel, okay?" River bargained as the Doctor agreed. Cassandra walked back out and tugged on the Doctor's jacket.

"I couldn't find your screwdriver, Dad," she stated as the Doctor smiled.

"That's okay. I'll find it later," he answered, smiling. "I've got good news to tell you, though."

"You do?" the girl asked excitedly as the Doctor nodded.

"River is letting us stay with her!" the Doctor cheered as the girl beamed.

"Really? All three of us?" she exclaimed as River smiled and bobbed her head. The Doctor grabbed River's hand and looked at Cassandra.

"Yes, we'll be a proper family. Well, as proper as we can be. River is going to be your new mum," the Doctor continued as Cassandra ran up to River. She gave the Doctor a worried look before embracing the child. He smiled at them as Cassandra held River's hand. "Shall we go home?"

"Sure," River agreed as she led the girl to the TARDIS. The Doctor opened the doors and went straight for the console. Cassandra ran up the stairs, disappearing into the corridor. River leaned against the console and stared at the ceiling. "Doctor, where exactly did you find her?"

"On the streets of nineteenth century London. She was an orphan and I took her with me. She followed me around while I was there, so I let her tag along. Next thing I knew, she was calling me Daddy," the Doctor explained, sighing at the end.

"And you were okay with that?"

"Of course not. I thought of taking her back or something, but she was just so cute. I was torn. I thought of giving her to the Ponds, but I found that I couldn't part with her. She was about three or four at the time. I kept her with me, but I begged her to stop calling me 'Dad'. Of course, she didn't and it sort of stuck," he answered, giving her a concerned look. He usually wasn't great with children on his own, even if he could speak baby. River smiled and nodded.

"I'm just surprised that you made it this far. You've got something you can't run away from," River replied as he shrugged.

"I guess you're right. Why would I want to run away from her, anyway? She's so sweet and kind," the Doctor admitted as he pulled a switch. The TARDIS shuddered and shook, taking them to River's apartment. "I'm going to park her in the closet under the stairs. Do you have anything under there?"

"No idea," River admitted with a smile. The Doctor shrugged and pressed a button as the TARDIS rematetialized. He walked over to the door and opened it before pushing the closet door open. He smiled as River came up behind him.

"Is this it?" He questioned as she nodded. "Good. I'll go get Cassandra."

"Okay," River whispered as everything hit her. The Doctor was here with the TARDIS and a little girl. Their little girl. River knew she was taking a huge chance with this, raising this girl. What if she messed up? What if Cassie turned out to be a psychopath like River? She walked into the kitchen, feeling very sick. The Doctor came out with Cassandra, who surprised to be back here.

"Are we not living in the TARDIS anymore?" She asked the Doctor, who shook his head.

"No, we're going to stay here. We'll still go places in the TARDIS, but we'll sleep and eat here. It'll keep us together like a family," he explained as she nodded, thinking it was going to take some getting used to. River walked over to the girl.

"Do you want to go get your stuff and put it in your room?" She asked the girl, who nodded and ran into the TARDIS. "What something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine," he answered as he wanted to look around his new home. River nodded as he went off to explore. She climbed upstairs to look around herself, since she had only see the master bedroom and its closet. There was a room next to hers, which was Cassandra's new room. It was also right next to the bathroom and across from the hall from another spare bedroom. She opened the door to the vacant room. Inside, it was pretty normal. There was a bed and a night stand with a dressed by the closet. As she closed the door, the Doctor came upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are these the bedrooms?" The Doctor asked as he looked into the master bedroom. "This is your room, I presume."

"Yep," River answered as she continued down the hallway.

"Where will I sleep?" The Doctor asked, making River freeze. Putting on a playful smile, she turned to face him.

"Wherever you want," she answered as she found another closer. The Doctor nodded and closed the door before continuing his exploration. "Is Cassandra still getting her stuff?"

"I think so. She should be up in a moment," the Doctor informed, coming out of the room as River came back over to him. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I know it was your terms, but are you sure?"

"Positive. It will just take some getting used to," she answered with a grin. "Where are your things?"

"My things?"

"Yes, your things. Don't you have things?"

"Of course I have things. There just in the TARDIS," he explained defensively. River rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"The go get them. It's not going to feel like home unless you bring in at least some of your things," she replied as the Doctor nodded, agreeing with her.

"Where should I put my things, then?"

"How about our room?" She answered too quickly. She resisted the urge to cover her mouth. She didn't mean to be so forward.

"Alright," he smiled before leaving. River nodded, thinking that this might go well. That they might actually act like a normal married couple. She went downstairs to see Cassandra carrying a box in the living room.

"Need some help?" River implored as she grabbed the large cube. Cassandra thanked her as they went upstairs.

"Do I call you Mum or River?" She asked sheepishly, figuring the answer should be obvious, but it wasn't. River smiled.

"Whatever you're comfortable with, Sweetheart," she answered as she opened the door. Cassandra nodded as River placed the box on the bed. "I'll let you get to work then. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Okay," she replied kindly as River closed the door. She went downstairs and sat in the sofa, examining the living room. It vaguely reminded her of her parents' old house. It surprisingly comforted her to have it look like that, which she supposed was good. The Doctor came out of the TARDIS with a few boxes, balancing them on top of one another. River shook her head and went to go help him out.

"No, no, I got this," he informed as he struggled to get to the stairs. River watched him try to walk up, trying not to laugh. After a few minutes without help, the Doctor made it upstairs without one box tipping over. River shook her head and followed him up.

River stood in the doorway as the Doctor set the boxes on the bed. She started to go through them and place the throughout the room. Of course, he only brought some knickknacks and gadgets. Not clothes nor other essentials. River assumed that he would keep most of that stuff in the TARDIS, since it was just in the closet downstairs. The Doctor looked up and noticed she was there as he finished up.

"How do you like it?" He asked as she looked around. She honestly didn't know what most of this stuff did, but they seemed to fit in all right.

"It looks great," she smiled as he rubbed his hands together. "Aren't you going to bring some clothes up? That closet is certainly big enough."

"Maybe a few things later, but not right now. Is Cassandra fitting in?" He implored as she nodded.

"I think so. She likes her room as far as I can tell," River answered as the Doctor turned toward the door.

"I'll go check up on her then," he informed, leaving the room. She sat on the bed beside the boxes. What was she going to do? She didn't want to stay here the rest of her life. She already missed the excitement and danger of traveling with her Doctor. She wanted her adventure back. River decided that this would be temporary and that the Doctor would take her traveling once again. Once everything was settled and normalized. She stood up and went across the hall, where the Doctor and Cassandra were.

"River!" Cassandra smiled as River opened the door.

"Hello. What have you been up to?" She whispered as Cassandra led her into the room.

"I was unpacking, but now Dad's distracting me," she complained, trying to hide a smile.

"Oi! How am I distracting you? I'm just trying to help," he laughed as Cassandra giggled. River smiled and leaned against the wall. "Would you like me to leave so you can get this done by dinner?"

"Yeah," the girl laughed as the Doctor patted her head before leaving, taking River with him. He looked confused as she closed the door.

"I don't know how to cook," she informed as he tilted his head to the side.

"So?"

"What about dinner? What are we supposed to do?" River continued as the Doctor gave her a long look.

"You don't need to know how to cook here. You just do, I guess. Or want something to be already made for you," the Doctor answered, making River close her eyes. Did things really happen like that here? You just want something to happen, and then it did? It was insanity!

"I don't know if I can deal with this," River mumbled, rubbing her forehead. The Doctor gave her a hug and sighed.

"You'll get used to it. I know you will," he whispered, rubbing her back. River nodded and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Maybe," she murmured before walking downstairs. The Doctor pursed his lips, uncertain of what to do.

River entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter, thinking of the events of today. So far, she had been attacked by shadows, met the Doctor (who didn't know her yet), got trapped in a virtual world, and became a mother. She exhaled, wanting to go back to reality. This was way too much for her to handle. She straightened up and grabbed the freezer handle, craving double fudge chocolate ice cream.

"You'll ruin your appetite," the Doctor informed, leaning against the door frame. River closed the freezer, holding the quart of ice cream, and grabbed a spoon.

"Not if I don't want to," she retorted, tasting the delicious flavor of the treat. She offered some to the Doctor, which he refused. "Did I dream you up?"

"What?"

"In this world, I get whatever I want. I remember wishing that you were here, and then there you were," River explained, unable to look him in the eye. He bit his lip in frustration.

"No, River, you didn't dream me up," he promised as she shook her head.

"How do I know that?" She demanded.

"I don't know. Would it be better if I left?" The Doctor suggested as River grabbed his arm before he could leave. He smiled and touched her hand. "I'm not going anywhere, River. But, if you notice, you were able to stop me. Can you stop a dream?"

"It depends," she whispered, embarrassed that she had grabbed his arm so violently. The Doctor held her hand and smiled.

"I don't think you dreamed me up. The reason is that I know you would dream me so much more heroic. Someone you could fight side by side with. I still hate the idea of a weapon," the Doctor whispered, caressing her hand. River rolled her eye as he smiled wider. "Even if you did dream me up, would you really care? You would still have your Doctor."

"It does matter, though. If I created you, that means that I'm just lonely and weak. If you came to me, I'm less so," she countered, pulling her hand back.

"River, you are a great many things, but you are not weak," the Doctor reassured before kissing her forehead. Cassandra came in the doorway and smiled up at River.

"What's for dinner?" She asked sweetly as River shrugged.

"What do you want?" River answered.

"Swedish meatballs!" Cassandra cheered, making River chuckle. She promised the girl her dinner, but told her to make sure she was done unpacking. The Doctor stared at River for a while.

"What? I want her to think that I made dinner for her. Not just wishing for the dinner to appear. I want to look so reheat respectable and impressive," River stated defensively. The Doctor shook his head and smiled.

"You're always so concerned about your appearance?" He teased as she shrugged.

"I have to live up to my reputation by any means necessary," she winked playfully. He smirked and looked away.

"The woman who killed the Doctor," he whispered fondly as she sighed.

"I never really killed you. I killed that robot thing that you were inside," River reminded softly as he shook his head again.

"Regardless," he laughed as she turned away. A meatball dinner appeared on the table, signaling that she wanted to change the subject. "Anyways, I was thinking that we could go traveling tomorrow."

"Sure," River answered, wanting to get away for awhile. The Doctor narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"You want to go?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You were saying that I shouldn't go away," the Doctor reminds before River pecked his cheek.

"I meant run away from me or Cassandra. If you take us with you, that's fine," River clarified as the Doctor blushed and stammered.

"Where to, then?" He whispered with a smile. River thought for a moment before smiling.

"I want to see something that neither of us has ever seen," she answered as he grinned. He knew exactly where to take her. He rubbed his hands together excitedly as he ran into the other room. River watched him exit, wondering where he was going. A moment later, Cassandra came in and beamed at the sight of the meal.

"Did you make this?" Cassandra asked excitedly. River smiled and shrugged.

"Sort of. Let's eat," she whispered as she sat down at the table. Cassandra agreed and was about to sit down.

"Where's Dad?" Cassandra implored as she sat up straight.

"I don't know. He was here a moment ago. He should be back soon I would think. If he's hungry, he'll come and eat," River answered with a smile. The girl nodded, wondering where her father could have gone. River exhaled impatiently. feeling for the child. River always waited for the Doctor, even if she knew that he might not show up. River dished up some food for Cassandra to get their minds off the impossible man.

"He didn't leave, did he?" she murmured, scared of the thought. River grabbed Cassandra's hand and shook her head.

"He would never do such a thing like that. He's probably just in the other room, adjusting to the new house," River assured as Cassandra bobbed her head, uncertain about it. She popped a meatball in her mouth and looked down. River pursed her lips, thinking that she was going to kill the Doctor he didn't get in here fast. As soon as she thought that, the Doctor did indeed come back in with a smile. "Where have you been?"

"Planning our next trip," he answered as he sat across from Cassandra next to River. River rolled her eyes and handed him a plate. The girl beamed as she took another bite, relieved that he didn't leave.


	4. Chapter 4

After Dinner, the Doctor had River and Cassandra close their eyes as he directed them into the other room. He had a surprise for them, one that he had planned before the meal. River had to keep from smiling, since this was the reason that Cassandra felt so insecure at the dinner table.

"Where is it?" River asked, thinking that they had gone far past the living room by now. The Doctor smiled in excitement.

"We're almost there. Just a few more feet," he whispered in her ear before the went outside. River could feel the breeze and fading sunlight on her skin, thankful that CAL had chosen it to be a gorgeous evening. The Doctor took off River's and Cassandra's blindfolds as they gasped. In the backyard, there was a new swimming pool, a gazebo behind it, a little playground for Cassandra, and a huge porch for gorgeous dinner parties. River clasped her hands to her mouth and examined the space. "You said that you wanted to go somewhere where you had never been before. Have you ever been in your own backyard retreat?"

"Oh my God, Doctor, this is amazing! How did you do this?" River whispered as Cassandra ran off to go look at her jungle gym.

"I used the TARDIS to send me back in time, about a few days. I had CAL help me out and said that you hadn't seen the backyard yet. I took that opportunity to make something nice. I'm sorry I was late for dinner, though," the Doctor explained as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It's wonderful, Doctor. Thank you so much," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. It had been a long, eventful day and this made up for all of it. Not just the pool or gazebo, but the fact that the Doctor loved her that much to make her day that much better.

"You're welcome. I'm so glad you like it," he answered as they watched Cassandra cheer as she went down the slide.

"Where else do you want to go, Doctor?" River asked, looking up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I absolutely love the yard, but you said that you wanted to go travelling. Where did you have in mind?" River clarified as he shrugged.

"I don't know. I thought that you would want an adventure, like old times," the Doctor admitted as she smiled.

"Then let's go on an adventure. I think it sounds like fun. Where do you want to go?" she implored, grinning. He laughed and shrugged as she shook her head. "Now don't say I get to choose. I'm leaving this one entirely up to you to figure out."

"Are you sure?"

"I absolutely trust you, Doctor. Now take us adventuring."

"Now?"

"Well, maybe in the morning. I want Cassandra to settle here for a little while before we go off again. Let her get used to the apartment first," River whispered, putting her head on his shoulder. The Doctor smiled and nodded.

"The morning it is then," he murmured as Cassandra ran back over to them, beaming. She hardly ever had a chance just to play. She wished that there were other children her age to play with her, but she was content for now. River knelt in front of her as she neared.

"How's the playground?" she asked the child sweetly.

"It's fantastic!" Cassandra cheered, waving her arms around. The Doctor grinned and picked up the child and touched her nose.

"You deserve the best," he laughed as she hugged him around the neck. River shook her head, thinking that she had never been more content in her life. She touched the Doctor's arm as he turned around. "What?"

"Let's go back inside. Cassandra needs to get ready for bed," she insisted as the Doctor and Cassandra both complained. River shook her head. "Quit your complaining. Your father wants to go traveling in the morning and I want you well rested."

"We're going traveling again? Yay!" Cassandra screeched, squeezing her arms around the Doctor, making him chokingly laugh. "I love when we go places!"

"I do, too," River smiled, insisting that he put Cassandra down. "Now go upstairs and brush your teeth."

"Will you read me a bedtime story?" Cassandra asked as she looked up at River.

"Of course, but you have to hurry and get ready for bed. I'll be there in ten minutes, okay?" River whispered as Cassandra ran past her and back into the house. The Doctor smiled and watched her scurry in the door.

"You're so good with children, River," he complimented as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She grabbed his hand and sighed.

"I don't know. I'm trying my best, but what if I screw up? What if I accidentally do something? I was raised to be a psychopath, Doctor. I don't want her to grow up that way," River exhaled, watching the house.

"River, I don't know if that can be avoidable by now. She's already spent over half her life traveling with me. I think you'll do fine, anyway. Just be kind and happy, and I think everything will be fine. You worry too much, River," the Doctor whispered, leading her inside. River shook her head, but let him see her in.

"Doctor," River whispered as they walked in the door. "You said that you were from one of the books in the library. Do you know which one?"

"Well, ah," he started as she turned to him.

"Doctor."

"I do know, River."

"Can you tell me which book?" she pressed, eyeing him, making him uncomfortable.

"Private Detective in Old New York Town. A Melody Malone Mystery," he sighed as she bit her lip. Now she understood. That was why he was so interesting and nearly perfect. It was she who had written the book. She walked away as she thought. In a sense, this Doctor was mostly a dream, one that she had created a while back. When she wrote the book to help save Rory, her father. Tears threatened to spill onto River's face as she turned away from him. The Doctor came behind her and stood. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to know just yet. I'm not a dream, River. I am a character in a book, which is different. Even if you wrote it, this is different than a dream."

"How can it not be a dream?!" River shouted, turning to face him as she sobbed. He tried to comfort her, but she stepped back.

"Because I would still be here, even if you weren't here. I would still have Cassandra at my side and we would be traveling still, even if you weren't here," the Doctor promised, standing where he was, wanting River to understand. She shook her head, confused.

"Then there is another version of me!" she concluded as he shrugged.

"Sure there is, but I doubt she'll come out. CAL is very good at keeping the same characters apart. You'll never see two Harry Potters or two Draculas in the same place, because that would complicate the world. If I'm always with you, the character River won't be around," the Doctor continued as River stared at him.

"Won't she be lonely?" River whispered, thinking that she might be a bit too selfish.

"I doubt it. If needed, CAL can put the character River into a stasis, where she will be stored and kept unaware of the world around her," the Doctor explained desperately. River started to chuckle, letting the insanity get to her as she took a step back.

"I shouldn't be here, Doctor. Is that why I'm treated like I'm special? This world, this virtual reality seems to revolve around what I want. Is that why you're here?" She demanded as the Doctor shook his head, surprising her.

"Of course not. CAL told me what happened. Of course, I always knew that this would happen. I came to find you. That's when I told Cassandra to stay put, but she wandered off, anyway. I was looking for you. I thought of how much pain you suffered after being pulled out of reality. Out of your life. I am not a dream, River. I am really an essence of the man you love. That doesn't mean you made me up or summoned me here. It means that I have a part of his soul," the Doctor continued, trying to calm River down, who was still bewildered.

"How do you have a part of his soul?" she asked quietly, wondering what he meant.

"A soul is just your memories and stories. When we lose them, we lose who were are. What I mean is that I have most of the memories of your Doctor and have the same personality as him," the Doctor continued, smiling as he regained her trust. River eyed him carefully and sighed.

"Truly?"

"Truly. I would never lie about something like this. You mean so much more to me than to do something like this," he insisted as she nodded, trusting him again.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I really am. I'm just trying to get a feel for this world, but I just can't wrap my head around some of these ideas," River whispered, giving him a faint smile. The Doctor stepped toward her and kissed her on the head.

"It's alright. I understand. It certainly took me awhile for me to get used to the idea of me not being the Doctor," he answered, embracing her. River held him as she buried her head in his shoulder, still unsure of him. He grabbed her shoulders and gazed at her. He noticed that her eyes were red and wet. "Do you want me to go read Cassie a bedtime story?"

"No, no, I'm fine. I can still do that. I want to giver her a proper mother figure, well, I can try at least. If anything goes wrong, you're welcome to step in and do something," River replied, giving him another smile.

"You can do it, River. I know you can," he whispered as he gave her one last hug before she went upstairs. After she went into Cassandra's room, the Doctor followed, thinking that River might be right. It was a small portion of him that thought that, but he wanted to be sure that she could handle it on her own.

He peeked through the doorway and saw River grab a book off the shelf before sitting next to Cassandra on her bed. The Doctor smiled to himself as he wished he had a camera. He wanted to show River that she was doing just fine. No, not just fine. Great. Absolutely Fantastic. He leaned against the wall and listened to the story himself, thinking that, rather deep in his heart, he truly wanted a life like this.


	5. Chapter 5

"What story would you like me to tell you tonight?" River whispered as she sat next to Cassandra on her bed. The little girl thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Something that I've never heard before," she replied, excited to have River there. River nodded and sat back, thinking of all her adventures she could tell Cassandra. She could tell her about the first time she met the Doctor, how she met her parents again, how her parents were taken (but reunited).

"How about a story about 'The Last Centurion'?" River asked as Cassandra brightened. The Doctor had stayed away from the topic of the Ponds, since it still stung him. Cassandra cuddled up next to River as she started the tale.

"It all started when the Doctor was travelling with Amy Pond. They received a message to come to Britain in 102 AD, when Rome was trying to conquer Great Britain. Cleopatra had summoned them to see a painting. This wasn't you average painting, though. It was an important painting, one painted by Vincent Van Gogh, a friend of the Doctor's. It was a picture of the TARDIS blowing to bits. The Doctor wondered what it meant when Cleopatra reminded him of the mystical Pandorica, which is said to hold the most fearsome beast in all the universe.

"The Doctor, Amy, and Cleopatra rode off to Stonehenge, where the Pandorica had been hidden. They found the secret chamber and walked to find a large, stone cube with markings all over it. They were locks, and they were unlocking from the inside. Something was coming out. The Doctor examined it and found out that it was transmitting a signal to all his enemies in space. The Pandorica is opening was the message. He had Cleopatra ride out to have the Roman Army help defend the prison.

"While she was away, the Doctor stayed with Amy, trying to figure out what was coming. They were attacked by a cyberman. Well, pieces of a cyberman. It wanted an new body to inhabit, and Amy was just the perfect fit. It shot her with a dart filled with sedatives. She was able to get in a closet as the cyberman attacked her. Just then, a sword pierced the door before it swung open to see a dead cyberman pinned to the door. Just as he walked in, Amy looked at him. It was a centurion. A proper Roman centurion. Before she got a chance to thank him, she passed out. The Doctor came back in and helped her onto a table as he thanked the centurion. But there was something about him that made the Doctor uneasy.

"As the Doctor went into the other room as he realized who the centurion was. It was Amy's long lost boyfriend, Rory, stuck in time. He was the one who had saved her, and would save her many times to come. He had come with other centurions that Cleopatra had sent over before she entered the TARDIS, which the Doctor needed if he wanted to get a quick getaway. Anyway, as the Doctor talked to Rory, Amy slowly woke up. When she encountered her savior, she didn't recognize him from the past. To her, he was just another centurion. Not her long lost boyfriend that she loved more than life itself. She had forgotten, but it wasn't her fault. The universe made her forget.

"The Doctor sent Rory after Amy as Cleopatra called the Doctor. The Romans and the Pandorica had been trapped, and she wanted them out of there. But it was too late. Right then, the Romans captured the Doctor as his enemies came down to earth. In the midst of the action, the Pandorica opened and the Romans started to push him into the box. He screamed at them, telling them of the end of the universe and time itself if they put him there. That the TARDIS would explode and destroy everything that everything ever existed. Of course, they didn't listen and put him in the Pandorica anyway. The thing about the Pandorica, it's a perfect prison. No one can escape from it, not even by dying."

"Meanwhile, outside Rory tried to convince Amy of who he was, but he suddenly collapsed in pain, shouting how he wouldn't go. Ironically, that was when Amy remembered, and he didn't want him to go. He told her that she was in danger, but she didn't listen. Because of that, someone took over his hand and shot Amy, mostly killing her.

"As the universe was dying, the enemies started to deteriorate and die themselves. Rory held Amy in his lap as he described the destruction around him. In a flash of light, the Doctor appeared with a mop and a fez, telling him that not all was lost. He gave the centurion his sonic screwdriver, telling him to break out him out of the Pandorica. It was the future Doctor talking to the centurion before he disappeared.

"Rory went down to the chamber, bringing Amy down with him. He walked over and opened the cube, shocking the Time Lord within. As the cube let go of the Doctor, Rory explained himself and what happened to Amy. The Doctor placed Amy in the Pandorica, saving her, since the Pandorica restores and preserves whatever remains inside.

"The Doctor pulled out a time vortex manipulator to jump ahead in time two millennia, to where the Pandorica would open again and Amy would be safe. He urged Rory to hold on to come on with him, but he refused. He refused to leave Amy's side. The Doctor told him that he would be here two thousand years, and he agreed. Rory knew what he was doing, and he was doing it out of love.

"The Doctor went ahead as the last centurion waited. He waited for two thousand years, guarding that silly old box. He waited through wars, collapsing empires, everything in recent human history. He waited it out, just to make sure that Amy remained safe.

"The Doctor then arrived in modern day, in a museum. Where the Pandorica was. The cube opened, revealing Amy, who was very much alive. He paused a moment and noticed something was off. The Doctor about to ask where the last centurion went off to when a Dalek, one of the Doctor's most fearsome enemies, attacked Amy and the Doctor. Before it killed them, something had shot the Dalek from behind. It was Rory, the two thousand year old centurion. He had saved Amy and the Doctor before they went off to save the universe once more

"The End," River concluded as Cassandra gaped at her. River smiled down at her, hoping that she told a good story.

"That was amazing. Is it true?" Cassandra asked, jumping up and down. River laughed and nodded.

"Every last bit," she answered, standing up. Cassandra got under her covers as River kissed her forehead.

"Did Cleopatra get back safely?" The girl whispered, making River beam.

"She did. She was able to help save the universe with Amy, Rory, and the Doctor after she came out of the cube," she murmured.

"Have you met the others, River? Do you know them?" Cassandra implored as River sat next to her.

"I did know them. Amy and Rory were my parents," River answered as Cassandra gasped with a smile.

"What about Cleopatra?"

"We're very, very good friends. Now get some sleep," River grinned as Cassandra nodded and turned into her blankets. River stood up, kissed her forehead again, and went to turn off the lights.

"Goodnight, Mommy," Cassandra whispered, making River grin in delight as she turn off the switch. Accomplishment and excitement flowed through her veins as the child's voice echoed in her head. The Doctor was right. She could be a mother after all.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart," she replied before closing the door. She looked up and nearly shouted out in fright. The Doctor had been standing outside the doorway the entire time. And he had been crying. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the Doctor fibbed with a smile. He had never heard a more touching story. He had never thought about as a love story between his best friends. Plus to hear about Amy and Rory like that was heartbreaking to say the least. River grabbed his hand and smiled.

"You're such a bad liar," she coaxed as he sighed, wiping his eyes. "I'll make you some tea."

"Okay," he agreed silently, letting River lead him downstairs.

Once she had the tea ready, they sat at the dinner table quietly. The Doctor hardly touched his tea, but rather swished it around in his cup. River just stirred it blankly, exhausted.

"Are Amy and Rory here, Doctor? They were in the book, too," River finally asked softly, looking over at him. He glanced up and shook his head.

"They used to be before the virus came," he mumbled as River gaped. "That's why I suggested we to traveling. I want to escape the virus and save Cassandra and you."

"It's not like you to run from something like this," River countered as he shrugged.

"There's nothing I can do," he sighed as she slammed her hand down on the surface.

"Don't you dare say that! You're the Doctor! You can do whatever you damn well please! You always do anyway! Why give up now?" River demanded as the Doctor stared at her.

"I am only an echo of the Doctor-"

"Don't be stupid. You have a part of his soul. Of his stories and personality! I'm sure we can figure out something!" She argued as he looked up to her.

"You're right. I am the Doctor!" He declared, standing up and going into the other room.

"Where are you going?"

"The TARDIS. I need to do some calculating for the virus and see what we can do," he explained from the living room. River exhaled and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm going up to bed, then," she called before heading upstairs. He shouted for her to have a good night sleep and pleasant dreams as she ascended. River smiled and chuckled, thinking that he was going to be up all night over that.

River changed into an old tank top and some pajama pants before slipping under her covers. She turned off the lamp on the night stand and rested her head in her pillow. She wondered if sleeping in the computer was any different from sleeping in the real world. She tossed a little bit before she fell into a deep sleep. The deepest sleep she had in years.


	6. Chapter 6

River awoke the next morning as the sun filtered in through the windows. She sighed and stretched, remembering the dream of CAL and her first day in virtual reality. She stood up and glanced out the window to the backyard paradise. Sighing, she remembered that she was still in the computer. It wasn't a dream after all. River got up and shuffled downstairs for some coffee.

River could see Cassandra still asleep in her room as she went down to the kitchen. Yawning, she also recalled that the Doctor was somewhere downstairs, probably the TARDIS. She opened the closet doors and saw the machine, relieved that he had not run off and left her. River trusted him with her life, but somewhere inside, she knew that he loved to run away from his troubles.

As River summoned a cup of coffee on the counter, Cassandra sauntered in, holding a soft fleece blanket. River smiled and took a sip.

"What do we have for breakfast?" She mumbled as she rubbed her eye.

"Whatever you want," River answered as Cassandra gave a weak smile.

"I want pancakes," the girl murmured as River summoned a stack of pancakes and a bottle of syrup for Cassandra. She beamed and sat down at the table to eat. River leaned against the counter, watching her new daughter consume the massive pile of hotcakes. "Where's Daddy?"

"Working in the TARDIS. Why don't you go get him and we'll eat together?" River suggested as Cassandra pushed out her chair and ran to the living room, leaving the blanket behind. River smiled to herself as she tipped the mug against her mouth. She couldn't remember the last time she had coffee, but it had been quite a while.

Cassandra came back in the room, dragging the Doctor behind her. He was smiling, but didn't give any sign that he had been up all night. River shook her head as she rinsed out her mug.

"Cassie tells me I'm late for breakfast," the Doctor said as Cassandra climbed back into her chair and started on her pancakes again.

"Yeah, where were you? Did you work in the TARDIS all night?" River asked as he went for the freezer. "What did you find?"

"Nothing yet. I programmed the TARDIS to keep looking for the source. We should get something in a few hours," he answered after a moment for surprised silence. He took out the fish fingers and then searched for the custard in the fridge. River sighed and sat next to Cassandra, who was disgusted of her father's taste in food.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" She asked as the Doctor pushed START on the microwave after placing the plate of fish inside.

"Making breakfast," he replied innocently as Cassandra scrunched up her nose. River smiled and leaned on her wrist. "What?"

"Fish fingers and custard?" Cassandra whispered, sounding offended.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That's disgusting," she declared, making River laugh under her breath.

"Oi! No, it isn't!" He exclaimed making Cassandra scowl.

"Yes, it is! Who invented that idea?" She demanded as River glanced between them.

"I did!" He answered loudly as Cassandra squinted in surprise."

"Really?" She whispered as the microwave went off, making the Doctor smile.

"Wanna try some?" He asked, dipping the fish into the custard. She shook her head quickly. "Yes you do. Open wide."

"No!" Cassandra laughed before she shut her mouth. The Doctor pressed the fish against her lips playfully. Then he started to smear the custard over her chin and cheeks, making he girl giggle uncontrollably. Once she opened her mouth, the Doctor cleverly placed the fish on her tongue. Cassandra spit it out, but not before tasting the combination. She struggled to keep a straight face. "It's okay."

"Just okay?" He implored, saddened by her weak reaction. River could tell that he was faking it, but it seemed that the girl didn't.

"It was good," Cassandra whispered sheepishly as he smiled and shook her shoulder. He sat across from River and started eating his beloved fish. River thought that the Doctor looked rather proud of himself.

"I'm going to get ready for the day," River informed, standing up. The Doctor looked up at her and watched her leave. She stopped in the entryway as she could feel his gaze on her back. "What?"

"I just got here," he pleaded, gesturing towards the table. River rolled her eyes and leaned against the doorframe.

"Then you should have gotten here quicker," she retorted.

"Please?" He asked, with his big brown eyes. River exhaled and sat back down. He grabbed her hand and smiled. "It's just been so long since I've talked to you. Before you came here."

"When was the last time?" She implored curiously.

"A few years," he murmured sadly, looking down at his plate. River knew that he had alone issues, even though he insisted that he would be fine on his own. She pursed her lips and squeezed his hand back.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere except for upstairs. I'm not going to abandon you. Is that what the other River did? The one from the book?" River asked as Cassandra grew bored and went to her room to play.

"No, I don't think she meant to. Things... happened," he answered as River stared at him. That was not a suitable answer, and he knew it. "She was eaten by the virus after your parents were."

"I see," River whispered, understanding why he hesitated to tell her. Saving her parents from the virus meant saving the other River. She stared to worry that the Doctor would leave her for the book River. The Doctor read her face and held her hand tighter.

"I'm not going to leave you. The River from the book wasn't truly River. She was Melody Malone, not River Song, and I much prefer Dr. Song," the Doctor promised, searching her eyes. She smiled and looked at her hands. She did her best to believe him, but something deep inside her stirred, making her worry.

"So, what are we doing today?" She asked, steadying her voice. The Doctor shrugged as he kept one hand on hers.

"Don't know. Still want to go traveling?" He implored, popping a fish finger in his mouth. River nodded and grinned.

"More than anything," she answered. The Doctor beamed as his eyes sparkled, absolutely thrilled to have River traveling with him again. "Where should we go?"

"I have no idea, but we have more options. Now, we can travel into fictional stories as well. We have the whole universe, and every universe ever created," the Doctor informed, throwing his arms over his head to emphasize the variety of options. River smiled and shook her slightly, thinking he was so adorable sometimes.

"So we could go visit Sherlock Holmes, or Bilbo Baggins?" River asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course! Any book, movie, video game. If it's a story, it'll be here," he assured, feeling empowered. River smiled, thinking of where she would want to go. As long as it was written down, they could go absolutely anywhere. Nowhere was off limits, so she assumed. Why would they be? "Where would you like to start?"

"Well, where have you gone before?" River asked, but later regretted. The Doctor looked down and shirfted in his seat. She bit he lip and held his hand. Where ever he had been, it seemed to be traumatizing.

"I've spent most of my time in that Melody Malone book, to relive past events, before the virus destroyed it. Since then, I've been wandering. I've been to all he Charles Dicken's books, diaries of old companions and people I had met that were published. There was a nurse in the early nineteenth century that I had met, so I revisited her. Of course, that was the previous regeneration, so she didn't quite recognize me. I did see my old self, too, and he didn't seem to care that I was there. I don't even know if he knew that I was the future him, if that made any sense," the Doctor sighed, glancing up at the end. River gave a comforting smile.

"Is that all?"

"No, I've also gone to visit the Torchwood records, which may have been a mistake. Have I ever told you about a man name Jack Harkness?" River shook her head, intrigued. "No? Well, he was a bit loose, if you know what I mean, and what made it worse was that he didn't recognize me, either. If I never go back, it will be too soon. Anyway, other than that, I just pass by, book by book, movie by movie, story by story. I can't even remember all the places I've been."

"Sounds like you've been busy," River whispered, intrigued by this Jack person.

"We are NOT going to see Jack!" the Doctor informed, reading her mind. She pretended to pout.

"Why not?" she asked innocently as he pointed at her.

"He isn't a sort of man that you would want to be chummy with, okay? Just trust me on this," he answered as she leaned on her arm.

"I think we could be good friends, though," River insisted, not truly wanting to see Jack. She just wanted to tease the Doctor a bit. He bit his lip and turned his head slightly.

"No, we are not going to see him," he finalized, his voice steady and firm. She sighed and looked up at him.

"Would you be jealous, Doctor? What if I fall for him?" she teased as he shook his head. He didn't want to think about that. He was afraid that Jack would hit on River, which the Doctor didn't want to happen at all. He would be jealous and overprotective, which was never a good combination for him.

"No, River," he finished as he stared at her. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's so easy to tease you, Doctor. You know that I trust your judgement the most. If you don't want me to do something this badly, it's usually a very dangerous task," River replied, smiling. He looked away, angry and embarrassed. He hated when River did that to him.

"You'll usually do it anyway, though," the Doctor reminded, glancing her way. She sighed.

"Not this time, Sweetie. It seems that this guy is going to make you jealous in a way I don't want you to be, if you know what I mean. I don't want him hitting on me all the time," River murmured softly, gaining back his trust. The Doctor nodded and looked at his lap.

"And that's exactly what he'll do," he whispered with a smile as he looked up to River. "Have you decided where you want to go yet?"

"I still want to go see something neither of us has seen before. I want us both to experience something new," she answered plainly.

"Real or fiction?"

"Real."

"Alrighty then!" He shouted as he stood up from the table. She watched him as he twirled around and pointed at her. "Go get dressed and I'll get Cassandra ready. Be down here in ten minutes!"

"Okay," River answered as she stood up. The Doctor dashed out the door and ran up to Cassandra's room. River followed slowly, still a tad tired. She yawned again as she entered her room to change.

Fastening a belt around her waist, she descended the stairs as her hair bounced with every step. The Doctor was talking to Cassandra about something as River joined them, putting her hands on her hips.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ready to go?" She asked as Cassandra cheered and jumped into the air. The Doctor snapped his fingers as the TARDIS doors opened dramatically, letting the light fill the room. Cassandra raced inside as River followed. The Doctor closed the doors and went to the console. River looked around and touched the controls gently. It had been a while since she had last been in the TARDIS. Memories filled her head as she remembered her parents and the real Doctor. She would probably never see them again, even if an echo of the Doctor was here.

"River?" A kind voice whispered from behind. She turned around to see the concerned Doctor. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"What?" She asked as she touched her wet cheeks. She didn't even notice that she was crying. She quickly wiped them away, embarrassed by them. "I'm fine, just remembering the past. That's all."

"Are you sure?" He implored as she nodded. Then he embraced her, feeling his heart break. He had never seen her so sad and distraught. He grabbed her shoulders and smiled. "You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm always okay," she grinned forcefully. In reality, she wasn't okay. This was too much of a culture shock. She could almost hear her mother's voice screaming at her father or at the Doctor as they got ready for another adventure. The Doctor nodded, not quite convinced that she was alright. She grabbed his shoulder before he walked away. "Will we be able to save my parents?"

"I don't know, River," he replied softly as she nodded. "I'll try my hardest, but I don't know if they can come back."

"That's where I want to go, Doctor. I want to try and save Amy and Rory," River informed Doctor gave her a worried look.

"You want to go looking for the virus now?!" He hissed, thinking that she was out of her mind. She stood her ground, her lips straight and thin. "What about Cassie? We can't risk her like that."

"There must be someone you know that can take care of her while we do this," she insisted as a lightbulb went off in her head. "What about Angelina? The woman from my expedition?"

"The one that was killed first by the vashta nerada?"

"Yes, her."

"River," the Doctor pleaded as she said nothing. River only stared. "Fine, but we're only looking for a day or two."

"If it makes you that uncomfortable, then we can let Angelina stay in the TARDIS," River bargained as the Doctor shook his head.

"No. Never. She'd break something."

"Doctor!"

"She would."

"Who else would you be comfortable with? Hm? We can't go to Jack, of course, so who else?" River pressed, wanting her parents back desperately. "What about Donna Noble? She's the woman who saved the universe. Shouldn't she be here?"

"Yeah, but she would be traveling with the old me, and that would get complicated fast."

"What about that lizard woman and her wife that helped us fight at Demons Run? Are they in the database?"

"Maybe, but Strax would be with them. I don't a Sontaran would fit the bill."

"Right. Well, I don't know. Vincent Van Gogh?"

"Really? He's a madman that is drunk most of the time."

"Churchill?"

"He's too busy for that."

"Doctor, you are a time traveler that has known more people than anyone in this entire universe. I'm sure you can think of someone who would be willing to help us out here," River hissed, growing annoyed. The Doctor nodded and thought. He wanted the Ponds back, too, but he didn't want to risk Cassandra.

"Let's see if Brian is here," the Doctor whispered, walking over to the console.

"Brian?"

"Your grandfather. Rory's dad. Haven't you met?" He asked as River shook her head. The Doctor stared at her in surprise. "Really?"

"When would have I met him?"

"Good point," he whispered as he looked at the screen and clapped his hands together. "There he is. Good, old Brian. Don't know why he would be here, but he is."

"Well, he's a good candidate. Especially if he's Rory's father," River agreed as Cassandra came back down the stairs. They stepped away from each other to welcome her.

"Can we go back? I forgot my bunny rabbit, Lucy. I don't want her to be lonely," she asked, glancing between the Doctor and River. River turned to her husband, since it was up to him.

"Sure, we haven't left yet," the Doctor smiled as Cassandra bounced down the stairs and bolted out the door. The Doctor shook his head and sighed. "Maybe we should keep her with us."

"Doctor?" River whispered, surprised that he had changed his mind.

"We can't leave her with someone that we hardly know, even if it is your grandfather. I wouldn't even know if he would want to do that," the Doctor explained, running his hand through his hair. River nodded and bit her tongue.

"Even if its dangerous?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Just promise me that neither of you two will go running off. Okay?"

"I won't, but neither of us?" She asked what he meant as he just stared.

"You're going to be watching her. Of course, I will, too, but we are going to stick together. No more running off on your own," the Doctor answered sternly. He wanted to protect the two most important people in his life, and he also wanted to help the Ponds, who had been his best friends. The thing was, he wasn't even sure if he could save Amy and Rory. They were taken by a virus, which had snuck underneath the nose of Dr. Moon, the protector of CAL. It was going to be more dangerous than all of his other adventures combined, with a few exceptions.

"Agreed, but that goes for you, too," River informed as the girl ran back in with Lucy the Bunny. River looked at Cassandra and she could feel her heartbreak. The girl looked so innocent and peaceful. River could only think of all the hardships that life was going to throw at her. How all that innocence could be destroyed. Yet, Cassandra was oblivious to it. River wondered if this was the way all mothers felt. The way her mother felt when River was born. That had been under different circumstances, but still. Cassandra went back into the TARDIS as the Doctor watched River. He could feel her tensions and concerns as if they were his own. He touched her arm comfortingly and offered a smile.

"Let's make the world a better place for her. Okay?" He whispered. She nodded and looked at the pillar in the middle of the console.

"Where do we look first?"

"We're going to find CAL and make sure she knows what's going on."

"What if she doesn't know?"

"Let's hope she does." The Doctor threw a lever by the console, sending the TARDIS into the computer. River watched him work as he circled the console, pressing all sorts of buttons and looking at the monitor.

"How do you fly through the computer?" River asked, starting to wonder how it worked. The Doctor glanced at her before he cleared his throat.

"Well, I think she's using the computer database to find where we are and plotting a course to the place we want to go. Other than that, I haven't really looked into it. Been too busy traveling and watching Cassie," the Doctor explained, turning his attention to the monitor above him. River nodded and looked away.

"Where's Cassie now?" River asked as she sat down on the chair. The Doctor shrugged.

"Probably in her room. Maybe exploring the TARDIS. It is infinite, you know," he replied, still working with the machine.

"Aren't you afraid that she'll get lost?" River implored softly, causing the Doctor to look at her.

"No, not really. I trust the TARDIS to take care of her," he sighed, implying that the TARDIS was like Cassandra's nanny. River smiled and dipped her head. If he ever told the TARDIS that she was a babysitter, River was sure that the TARDIS would argue just a bit. "Besides, Cassie's been on her own before. I just wish that there were more children for her to play with."

"You want her to have a normal life," River concluded as the Doctor hung his head. She had hit the bullseye.

"Doesn't every parent? Sure, traveling like this is amazing, fantastic even. But I don't think that this is a healthy environment for any child to grow up in. They need to be stable and have a normal life, without running for their lives. Cassie deserves so much more," the Doctor complained, leaning on the console.

"But you've given her more than any other father can give her. You've given her the universe. She's learning to find out answers and figure things out, like you do. You think that she needs a better life, but there are billions of kids out there wishing to see what she's going to see. Cassie does deserve the best, but she already has it, Doctor. Besides, whenever things get rough, we can go back to the apartment and pretend to be a somewhat normal family," River offered as the Doctor looked up at her with a smile.

"Normal?"

"Okay, a completely insane family, but still," River laughed, cheering up the Doctor. She stood back up and stood next to him. "So we need to find CAL?"

"Yep," he answered as she smiled and rested her hand on a lever.

"Then what are we waiting for?" River smiled brightly before pulling it down. The TARDIS shifted violently, send both River and the Doctor to the ground.

"HOLD ON!" the Doctor shouted with a grin. He loved it when the TARDIS experienced turbulence. River shook her head, hating the roller coaster ride. She held on tightly to the banister leading up further into the TARDIS. The Doctor laughed and cheered, almost like he was riding a wave.

"Doctor! Can you calm her down?" River inquired loudly over the whirring noises of the brakes. The Doctor shook his head as he climbed toward the console. _Same old Doctor,_ she thought. The Doctor looked at the monitor as he held on for dear life and frowned. Something was wrong. He glanced toward her before the TARDIS jerked him to the floor again.


	8. Chapter 8

River grabbed the railing tightly as the TARDIS landed again. She looked around as the Doctor bounced up. His hair was an absolute mess and his bow tie slightly crooked. She ran a hand through her hair as she stood up. The Doctor went straight for the console to see where they ended up.

"What have you done this time?" he murmured, rubbing the pillar in the middle of the console. River looked around to see if Cassandra had come back. She hadn't. "Looks like we're in the late nineteen hundreds. But why?"

"Would CAL be here?" River asked, putting her hands on her hips. The Doctor shrugged and looked around.

"I don't think so. She usually doesn't leave Virtual Reality," he answered as River gave him a confused look. "There are two main places in CAL. There's Virtual Reality, where the characters roam around, meshed together, like the real world. Sort of. Anyway, then there's the informational side. That's where all the books, movies, etcetera are. CAL stays in virtual reality because that's her life. She occasionally ventures here once in awhile, but I don't think she would be here today."

"Why not?" River asked as he smiled.

"Because the scanners show that she's still in VR, watching TV. Of course, they could be wrong," the Doctor answered, jumping towards the doors. "Shall we see what's out there, then?"

"Sure," River whispered as he opened the doors. He frowned and closed the doors. She walked down to him and touched his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I think the virus has spread," he whispered as she looked out. She saw what seemed to be Victorian London, but with ferraris and a mammoth or two. River gaped as the people just kept on walking by. For them, it was like it was normal. The Doctor stood next to her as Superman flew by. "Remember the time leak in the real universe? It's acting kind of like that. Stories are meshing together."

"What does that mean for Amy and Rory?"

"It means that they might still be here, I guess. It's a good chance that we'll find them in a different book or movie. There's also a slim chance that the virus has destroyed them," the Doctor reminded as she inhaled.

"How do you know that? I thought the virus just meshed them together."

"That's what I thought at first, but now I'm not so sure. I think that it could be both, but I need to take more tests before we can be sure," he whispered and closed the door. River nodded and rubbed her hands together.

"If we fix this virus, is there a chance that they'll come back?" River asked as the Doctor bit his lip.

"I don't know. If the worst comes, we can send out a message to the real Doctor. I'm sure he can replace the book in the system," he answered as he walked to the console again. River nodded slowly.

"What would happen to you? If he replaced the book?" She asked quietly. He turned and gave a soft smile.

"I would probably leave with the contaminated book. A new Doctor would come along, though. You wouldn't be alone," he replied, pressing more buttons. River shook her head and stood at the base of the stairs.

"But he wouldn't be you. He wouldn't remember this adventure, or whatever. Not the backyard, not the virus, not even Cassandra. Doctor, I don't want that at all," River stated, making his lose his grin. He looked sad at the mention of Cassandra. He knew there would be consequences like that. "Isn't there a way that I can save you from that fate? Can't we disconnect you from the book somehow?"

"I don't know, River. We could try, but I'm not sure what would happen," the Doctor replied as she bit her lip. She would have decided which she wanted more. Her Doctor, or her parents. He grabbed her shoulders lovingly. "Let's just start with getting rid of the virus. Maybe things will sort themselves out."

"Good plan," River replied as he sent the TARDIS into the computer, locked on CAL's signal. River held onto the console and bit her lip. What if she did have to choose? Could she even decide between the two? The Doctor noted her internal conflict and looked down at what he was doing. He pulled another lever and sighed.

"Do you want to go check up on Cassie?" the Doctor asked as River gave him a concerned look.

"I thought she was safe when she was exploring," River reminded, standing from the railing. He shrugged and stared at the console.

"She is. You just seem uncomfortable up here and I thought you might want to go down to see if she's enjoying herself," the Doctor explained, looking at the monitor again. River shook her head and smiled.

"I'm just stressed, Doctor. Besides, she'll be fine down there, especially if you say so," River replied, making the Doctor sigh.

"You are ridiculous, River. Why are you so stressed?" he asked, bring thoughtful.

"Everything, really, but it's getting better. It's just difficult to be thrown into a computer for the first time. You should know. Didn't you have the same problem?"

"Not exactly, actually. When I first arrived, I had my life already here. It was like the universe just turned into a computer. The only difference was the fact that River was Melody Malone, which was hard to get used to. She wasn't you, and that was hard. I usually avoided her, since she had her 'cases' to figure out," the Doctor replied, forcing a smile.

"Is she still around? Or was she affected by the virus, too?"

"I honestly have no idea. I didn't keep tabs on her, since she wasn't you I thought, or hoped, she was. She might be for all I know," he answered with a shrug. River leaned against the console.

"Would you set her up with Jack?" River whispered, making the Doctor face her again as she grinned madly.

"What's up with you and Jack?" he demanded as she raised her eyebrows. He sighed and stepped back. "I may have thought about it. It seemed like a good idea, but..."

"But?"

"Okay, I did set them up, okay? I was so tired of her asking me out, but then bailing for work or whatever she had to do. She was never there for me. After a while, the magic we had was lost. I invited Jack into the TARDIS once before I picked her up. They got on quickly, and Melody dumped me for Jack. I'm glad I did it, since it made both of us happier, but it still hurt to see her with someone else," the Doctor admitted as River smiled and laughed.

"Now you have the real River all to yourself," she murmured as he smiled. "You're so cute, Doctor. Was that why you didn't want me to meet Jack? In case he mistook me for his girlfriend."

"Exactly the reason. And that's why I won't leave you for her. You're stuck with me," he grinned as River shook her head.

"I'm glad to hear that. Ms. Malone seems to be a real downer, anyway. All work and no play?"

"Actually, I think she treated work as play, but whatever. She's my past, and I never go back. Even you know that, River," he replied as she nodded. He never wanted to relive the past, unless it was absolutely necessary. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Cheering me up. I'm less stressed now that you told me the truth," she smiled as he gaped at her.

"Did you think I was lying to you?"

"Of course not. I figured that you were hiding something, and I'm just glad that it was something as silly as that," River replied, ruffling him up.

"Silly?"

"Setting the other version of me up with Jack, the playboy. That's brilliant and ridiculous. I'm so proud of you," she smiled, touching the tip of his nose. He backed up away from her reach, but it was too late.

"Well, I'm glad you're entertained," he replied smugly, trying to be mad at her. Now that he knew River better, he found that it wasn't as easy to get mad at her.

"Always. Are we there yet?" This made him laugh.

"The classic 'Are we there yet?' River, River, River," he chuckled, smiling. She shrugged and smiled back, feeling comfortable again. "But, yes, I think so."

"I've noticed that you've been able to fly her more smoothly, though," River complimented as he shrugged.

"Part of the computer. If I know where I want to go and the TARDIS doesn't interfere, it's pretty stable. But, in my real self's defense, I usually could fly her steadily. It's just so boring that way," he replied as she shook her head. Ever since the TARDIS taught her how to fly, she noted every detail that the Doctor messed up. River didn't mean to, but it sometimes happened like that.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she sighed, walking around the console. The Doctor watched her before looking at the monitor.

"We should be almost there. Looks like Dr. Moon has come for a visit, as well. Do you think they were expecting us?" the Doctor asked, looking at the screen. River ran back over to his side and looked at the monitor.

"Maybe, but we didn't even know we'd be there. How would they know?" River asked as she stared at him.

"Maybe CAL has been watching over you, making sure that you were compatible with the computer. You're the first human to enter the computer since her, so I would expect that they would keep an eye on you," the Doctor shrugged as River raised her eyebrows. "It would only be for a little while. Maybe a week at most. They're only interested in your well being."

"I don't want to be spied on! Can they see inside the TARDIS?" River asked, looking for cameras.

"They don't 'see' anything. I think they are just measuring your thoughts and activity. I doubt they actually know what you're doing," the Doctor reassured as she sighed.

"You better be right, Doctor. If not, I'm to have a few strong words for Dr. Moon and CAL," River warned as the Doctor bit his lip. He rubbed her back lovingly before landing the machine.

"At least behave as we tell them about the virus. Then have at them. I just want them to listen first," the Doctor bargained as River nodded.

"Understood," she replied as the TARDIS's whirring noise grew louder as the landed.


	9. Chapter 9

River and the Doctor exited the TARDIS into a nice, wallpapered living room. It looked like they were in downtown London, with a lovely view out the porch window. River glanced at the Doctor before moving around. The thing about the house was that it was completely silent. It didn't look like anyone was here.

"Hello?" River whispered, venturing into the hallway. The Doctor followed and sighed. This place was dark and gloomy, unlike the way the Doctor had imagined it. Wouldn't a child enjoy a livelier, more inviting atmosphere? Then CAL, in child form, came out of her bedroom and grimaced at them, clearly upset that they found a way into her home. "What's wrong?"

"You already know what's wrong," she replied, walking past them into the living room, where Dr. Moon appeared. "Can you fix it?"

"What?" the Doctor asked as CAL rolled her eyes.

"You're mister fix-it, Doctor. I know all about you now. Can't you get rid of the virus?" she pleaded as the Doctor held his breath. River stepped forward, walking towards her.

"We actually came to see if we could get some help from you," River informed as Dr. Moon nodded.

"We know. We're willing to give all the information we can on the subject, but first we need to know if you can fix the situation. Can you?" Dr. Moon cut in very sternly. River looked back at the Doctor as he stepped next to her.

"I'm pretty sure we can help the situation. Fixing it will be difficult, but I'm sure we can do something about it. What do you know?" the Doctor asked, looking between the two. CAL glanced at Dr. Moon before sitting on the sofa.

"It started a few days ago, as you know, Doctor. We've tracked it to its source, and we've learned how it got in. When my some odd great nephew tried to get in, someone else hacked into my server, putting the virus there. I assume it was a practical joke. However, it's starting to dissolve the books and characters. I want it to stop," CAL informed as the Doctor nodded. He wanted it to stop, too. So that River and Cassandra would be safe again.

"What was the source?" the Doctor asked cautiously. CAL sighed and bit her lip, hoping that Dr. Moon would tell them. Dr. Moon took a deep breath and smiled sadly at the Doctor. However, the Doctor backed away from both of them, guessing the source.

"The source was the book, Melody Malone: Private Detective in Old New York Town," Dr. Moon informed as the Doctor blanched. River felt tears pool in her eyes as she realized that it made sense. Why else would her parents be the first to go. Dr. Moon folded his hands in front of him as the Doctor sat down on the armchair and put his head in his hands.

"What are our options, then?" the Doctor asked, rubbing his face.

"Go back to the book and find the virus. Then figure out how to kill the abomination," CAL added as the Doctor frowned.

"How am I going to do that?" he demanded as River looked at them.

"We don't know, but you are the most capable man we know and you're with the only other real person other than me. If you can't figure this one out, then no one can," CAL replied as the Doctor sighed.

"We'll check it out, but I don't know if we'll find anything," he mumbled, grabbing River's hand. She looked down and smiled. CAL nodded, understanding. He led River into the TARDIS and shut the door behind them. The Doctor heads straight for the console, leaving River by the door. She folded her arms and leaned against the wall.

"So what's the plan?" She whispered as he glanced up. He looked stressed and worried.

"Don't have one."

"But you always have a plan," River argued, surprised by this. The Doctor shrugged as she walked up to him. "What happened to 'I am the Doctor?' You can't give up now."

"I never said I was giving up, River," he mumbled as she held her breath. "I just said that I don't have a plan."

"Good to hear that you're still fighting. Are we going to go look at the virus?" She asked as he nodded, avoiding her gaze.

"I am. I'm dropping you and Cassie off at the apartment," he answered as she raised her eyebrows. He sighed and threw his head back. "Don't give me that look, River. You knew this was coming. This thing wiped out an entire book, including, most likely, your parents. I'm not going to let you come because it's extremely dangerous. You could be killed, or worse. Remember the crack in time? Think I it that way, but there's no reverse option. Once you're gone, you're gone forever. I couldn't put you and Cassie in that situation."

"Keep Cassie in the TARDIS. I doubt she would even know that we went if we were quick. I'm not going to stay at the apartment, wondering if you're still alive or not," she countered angrily.

"I'm not sure if I am alive," he retorted as she stuck a finger in his face.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. I am one word away from losing my mind and possibly doing something I will regret later. I have not adjusted to this world yet, so I need to jump in and learn. It won't help me if I stay inside an apartment like an introvert," River hissed before walking away. The Doctor sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"River," he exhaled as she shook her head.

"I don't want to hear it right now," she warned, turning to face the wall.

"I just want you safe. That's all I ever wanted for you. To be safe and happy. I want you to come, but I want you to be safe more. I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again," he whispered, calming down. She looked over her shoulder and stared. He looked so sad and regretful that she turned back around.

"I know, but I'm not a valuable destined to be locked away. I'm going to get out sometime and get hurt, whether we like it or not. That's life, Doctor," she informed as he grabbed her shoulders.

"I understand. I don't mean to be possessive," he began, remarking on her comment. "That's the last thing I want to be."

"You are not possessive, Sweetie," she reassured as he smiled. She kissed his cheek and turned to the TARDIS. "So, does she fly the same?"

"Yeah, but are you sure you want to fly her?" he asked as River gave him a skeptical look.

"Yes, why?"

"Because you haven't flown her in a long time," he answered, avoiding her eyes. River sighed and stepped back.

"Is this some macho thing?" she demanded, slightly offended. The Doctor looked up at her and shook his head quickly.

"Of course not! I'm better than that!" he retorted as she raised her eyebrows. He sighed and rubbed his face. "Fine, I don't want you flying her because although, she flies the same, it's harder to steer."

"Are you saying that I might get her off track?" River asked as he nodded slightly. She sighed and shook her head. "That's a lie, too, and you know it."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is."

"It's not really the TARDIS!" he exclaimed, making River jump back a foot. He walked around and sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I am a copy of the Doctor because there is a story behind me. The computer knows my past for the most part. Now one really knows about the TARDIS. She's just a machine in their eyes. So, that's the way she is here. Just a machine. She doesn't have a soul like I do," the Doctor explained as he leaned on the console. "It's just not her. I would give anything to have her back with me."

"But didn't she throw us off course earlier?"

"A malfunction in the controls. That's why I gave you a concerned look. It wasn't her decision. Just a flaw in the machine," he grumbled, angry at himself and the computer. River bit her lip.

"Well, can't someone explain the TARDIS and download it into the computer?" River whispered as he shrugged.

"Maybe," he whispered.

"Wait, didn't you say that the TARDIS would look after Cassie?" River asked, worried for her daughter. He nodded and rubbed his face.

"That was a lie, as well. She's still safe, but the TARDIS really can't look after her. If it was the real TARDIS, she would in a heartbeat, but it makes me feel better when I talk about her like that," he whispered, regretting his fibs. River sat back down on the bench and put her head in her hands.

"Then I'll write about the TARDIS," River decided as the Doctor gave her a strange look. "I'm the only human here other than CAL. Well, maybe not human, but still. I still have my creativity and I can write up something about her. Wouldn't that work?"

"It could. I don't know how you would download it into the computer, though," the Doctor whispered as River shrugged.

"I'll figure something out. Let's just get the virus dealt with before we worry about this," River bargained as the Doctor straightened.

"Agreed," he whispered as he pulled a lever and twisted a knob. River bit her lip and looked around. It was strange to think that the TARDIS's soul wasn't here and that it was just a strange box. It also made her sad to think that she was gone. "Come on. We're here."


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor opened the door and led River out into a dismembered New York City. Buildings were half rotted and collapsing around them. River looked around for a familiar area, but they were in the middle of nowhere as far as she could tell. The Doctor locked the TARDIS behind him and slipped the key into his pocket.

"It's sad, isn't it?" he whispered as River nodded.

"Where are we?"

"About a block away from Central Park and about a quarter mile from Winter Quay," the Doctor informed, looking at his screwdriver.

"Why'd you park so far away?" River asked as she folded her arms. He glanced back at her and shrugged.

"I didn't know where the virus was going to be, so I parked farther away. Looks like that there are no characters left and the settings disintegrating quickly," the Doctor informed, looking at the light brown sky. River sighed and looked around.

"So now what do we do?"

"We, um, do a thing," he replied as she laughed.

"Well, I hope it's a good thing. Let's go check Winter Quay," River answered, leading the Doctor toward the building. The Doctor glanced at the TARDIS and kept going. He worried if it was safe to leave Cassandra in the TARDIS, but then decided that she would be fine. River marched toward the building of nightmares, where everything began. She jumped back as she noticed a Weeping Angel to her right. The Doctor caught her and put his head by her shoulder.

"It's okay. It isn't real. It's only an image. A memory," he reassured as she laughed nervously.

"It was only a memory that tried to kill Amy awhile ago. Don't you remember, Doctor?" River reminded, not taking her eyes off the Angel. The Doctor smiled and shook his head.

"Not here. CAL doesn't allow that to happen. They're completely safe. Sure, they follow you, but they can't harm you," the Doctor promised as he approached the creature. River tried to grab him hand, but she missed him.

"Doctor!" River hissed as he tapped the arm of the Weeping Angel. To her surprise, nothing happened. The Angel didn't move either. "What's it doing?"

"Nothing. It's like a robot, if you want to think of it that way," he informed as he tapped the head. River closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened her eyes again, the Angel had moved indeed. It's finger was touching River's wrist, and as the Doctor said, nothing happened. "See? They're just annoying after awhile."

"I can see that," River growled, upset that she had been so afraid of something so harmless. She pushed the statue away as she walked toward him. "Let's just find the virus already."

River and the Doctor headed for Winter Quay, which was decrepit and disturbing to look at it. This sign read "INTR QAY" with a flashing U in the middle. River bit her lip, wondering if this was where the virus was. They entered in the decaying structure and started climbing the stairs to the top. The Doctor said that he was getting a strange reading from the roof, so up they went. River opened the door to the roof as she saw all of what used to be New York City. She let out a sad sigh as she folded her arms. The Doctor came up next to her and rubbed her shoulder.

"We'll fix it. Don't you worry," he reassured as they turned to look for the virus. The hard part was that River wasn't even sure what the virus should look like. And how was she going to kill it? They split up and searched different parts of the roof. River went behind the sign and looked around, thinking that the virus would be a black mass or some sort of device. Instead she found a man in a dark, dirty, tweed jacket. She tilted her head and tapped him on the shoulder. She gasped as she reeled back in surprise.

"Doctor?" she demanded as the familiar man stood up. He was dirty from head to toe with a crimson bowtie. He gave a dark smile and looked at River. She knew right away that this wasn't her Doctor, nor was it one that she had ever seen before. "What are you?"

"You know exactly what I am," the Dark Doctor replied, advancing toward her. This was the virus.

"Who ever created you must have hated me," River mumbled as the Dark Doctor smiled grimly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out with Jack the Stripper," the Dark Doctor smirked as River rolled his eyes. He thought he was so clever.

"I'm a different River Song, and I'm here to find you," she informed strongly as the Dark Doctor nodded, intrigued by the idea. He examined her for a moment and laughed.

"You're the real River Song, aren't you? The one from the real world," the Dark Doctor guessed, advancing on her. River backed up against the sign as the Dark Doctor's black eyes looked at her hair. He touched and smiled. "You are! I can't even damage you. Look at that."

"Shut up," River warned, feeling conflicted. Just how many Doctors was she going to encounter?

"Oh, this is amazing! I can't corrupt you at all. Perfect River Song. I wonder, though. Are you completely immune?," he cooed, grabbing her hand. She tried to jerk it back, but his grip was so strong. The Dark Doctor smiled with pride and awe. "You're the one thing I don't think I can destroy. Why do you think that is, Ms. River? Should we see if I can injure you?"

"I wouldn't if I were you," she replied angrily, making the Dark Doctor laugh with joy.

"You're so cute, River. I see what the real Doctor sees in you, you bad girl. Ah, but where is your Doctor now? Oh, I will enjoy trying to hurt you," he smiled, making River shiver. His grip tightened as he grinned maliciously. Soon, his smile disappeared and he looked concerned. "I really can't harm you. Physically, at least. Now that's interesting indeed."

"Shut up," she repeated, hating hearing her beloved's voice so many horrid things. He shook his head and sighed.

"No," he replied, answering her question as he let go of her hand. "Don't you see? I can do whatever I want in this place and nothing can stop me. Soon I will spread throughout the computer and taste every bit of information, and there's nothing you can do about it. Don't you see? I know what you're feeling River. You can't live without your precious Doctor. Well, newsflash, sweet cheeks! I am the Doctor as well! You and I could live together in this computer forever and we would never die. And you would be with a much more interesting Doctor than the real Doctor. Anything could happen. I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty, like the real version. I am a very bad boy."

"Sweet cheeks?" A concerned voice came from behind as River looked behind her. It was her Doctor. The one from the computer. She smiled and turned back to the Dark Doctor, who was grinning grimly. "Of all the names, you chose sweet cheeks?"

"You got a better pet name?" the Dark Doctor asked, approaching the Doctor.

"In fact, I do. Honestly, every name would be better than sweet cheeks," the Doctor informed as he held up something. River couldn't quite figure out what he had, but it looked like a small box. The Dark Doctor halted as he saw the thing and laughed.

"And that's your big plan? Show up with a box?" the Dark Doctor taunted as the real Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Do you even know what this box is?"

"Obviously it's a plan to try and destroy me. I'm not as stupid as you think, Doctor. I'm just as smart as you are," the Dark Doctor replied, spitting out his counterparts name. "Whoever created me, they were smart. They programmed me with your memories, your personality, but left out your need to help and save others. I feel a need to destroy and conquer. While your conscious pulls you back, my lack of it let's me strive to what I was made to do."

"And what is that?"

"Destroy the computer entirely, leaving no traces. I'm not sure why. Does anyone need a reason to destroy?" the Dark Doctor asked coyly as River back away from this.

"Most people do, yes," the Doctor informed, glancing at River. The Dark Doctor turned to see River farther away and laughed.

"Oh, River, River, River. Are you really so anxious to step into the shadows so quickly? After all you've been through. I would say you're giving up without a fight," the Dark Doctor accused as the Doctor stepped forward. "Not one more step, Doctor, or I'll corrupt your data, and you know what that will do. See, River? This man is ready to die for you, and you still step into the shadows like a coward. What happened to that spunky lady that we used to know? The one who would never back down from a fight, no matter what happened?"

"Stop it," the Doctor warned from behind as the Dark Doctor rolled his eyes.

"This is between me and River, thank you," the Dark Doctor informed as he turned back to River. "See what I mean? Show me that spirit that you once had! Did something tame you? Do something!"

"Stop it right now," the Doctor continued as the Dark Doctor rolled his eyes. River then stepped out of the shadows before the Dark Doctor could turn around.

"Nothing can tame me. I was borned to be a psychopath. Would you like to see?" River asked menacingly. She couldn't take this anymore. She was angry, frustrated, confused, lost, depressed, and conflicted. She didn't need more stress from this virus and she was determined to destroy it. The Dark Doctor smiled and nodded, wanting to see what she could do indeed. She smiled and walked up to him. River looked into his dark eyes and kissed him, confusing the virus. "Do you want to know how I do it? First, I'll play with your emotions, and don't deny that they're not there. You know they're there. You feel alive because of them."

"Then what?" the Dark Doctor smiled, hiding his bewilderment. River walked away.

"Then I toy with you. Show you that you could never have me, even if I wanted you. Bring you to your breaking point," she informed, looking behind her shoulder, winking at her Doctor. He looked confused and jealous, as he was red as a tomato. "After that, I can show you want true pain is."

"And what is that?"

"Losing something you love desperately. I'll take something away as you are distracted, but you won't know it until it's gone. Maybe it will be a possession, a way of life, someone you love, your sanity. It all depends on how angry or playful I am feeling," River answered, her eyes flashing with insanity. The Dark Doctor swallowed, growing wary of River. She came back over to him and smiled. "The thing is, there's absolutely nothing you can do about it. And it all starts with a kiss."


	11. Chapter 11

Suddenly, the Dark Doctor backed away from her as he recalled that River had kissed him a few seconds before. He staggered as she followed him. This woman was dangerous, and he knew that he couldn't hurt her or touch her. Not directly, anyway.

"What have you done!?" the Dark Doctor demanded as he touched his lips. A light residue remained on his lips that tasted of pineapples. River shrugged and smiled.

"I am playing with your emotions, Doctor. Playing with them like a kitten with a ball of yarn. Soon, you'll realize that you can't get me out of your head. Your desire will be your downfall. This was how I was raised. The perfect psychopath. Of course, I have other tricks up my sleeve, but this is my favorite form of torture. Watching you writhe from the inside out in desperation and desire. We'll meet again, Doctor, but not for a while. I want you to think about what you've done," River whispered as she walked away from him. The Dark Doctor leaned against the wall, paralyzed with fear and shock. River walked up to her Doctor and led him to the stairway, leaving the virus in a crumpled mess.

The Doctor didn't dare look at River while they walked down the stairs. He had never seen her so frightening before, even when she used a similar trick on him when she first regenerated into River Song. And that was when she had poisoned him. River also ignored the Doctor, embarrassed that he watched as she flirted with the virus. Sure, it gave them the advantage, but she didn't want the Doctor to see that.

At the bottom of the stairs, River stopped and leaned against the decaying walls. She felt guilty and weak. She covered her face with her hands as the Doctor came up behind her.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"No, I'm not alright. I'm sorry you had to see that. I saw him grow agitated with you, and I couldn't sit there and watch him disintegrate you into nothing. I had to do something, and that was the first thing that popped in my head. Oh, God, I'm so embarrassed," River informed, mumbling at the end. The Doctor embraced her, keeping away from her poisoned lips, but rubbed her back.

"That's okay. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. That needed a desperate measure," the Doctor whispered as she nodded.

"That should keep him occupied for a few days, at least. What was that box, anyway?" River asked as he smiled sheepishly.

"It was a bluff. I found something that looked technological and thought I might be able to bluff our way out. I'm not sure it would have worked, and I'm glad that you took charge then," the Doctor informed, leading her back towards the TARDIS. River sighed and smiled. "You were so different back there, River. I've never seen that side of you."

"So that's a definite 'no' on seeing Jack Harkness?" River played as the Doctor shook his head.

"After that, you'll be lucky if you can meet anyone else," the Doctor teased as she smiled.

"Not even the TARDIS could keep me prisoner," River declared, making the Doctor smile as well.

"You're probably right," he agreed, as they turned the corner. The TARDIS was there where they had left it, thankfully. No buildings landed on it, it wasn't decaying. Just same, old sexy. The Doctor snapped his fingers and let River enter first before he followed. "Back home then? Or do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Home probably would be a good idea. At least I know that place is safe," River answered as the Doctor nodded. "Are you okay with that?"

"Perfectly fine with it. I was actually hoping you'd say that. I'm in the mood for some jammie dodgers and swimming in the new pool," the Doctor grinned, dematerializing from the deteriorating New York City. River stood next to him and agreed.

"It'll be nice to relax for once. I don't think I've taken a day off in over a year," River remembered as the Doctor shook his head.

"I'll never know how you do it. Work all the time. Isn't it tiring?"

"That job always got me one step closer to you," she reminded him with a smile. However, it also brought her one step closer to death. She was lucky that the real Doctor was clever and intuitive. "Do I need a job here, do you think?"

"Why would you?"

"I don't know. When I was little, everyone put so much pressure on having a career and pursuing a good, healthy life. Now, I don't know what to do. The worst part is that only the small details are the ones that are different. It's hard to get used to," River informed as the Doctor gave her a small smile.

"You'll get used to it. After a month, you'll get the hang of it. I know you can," he whispered kissing her forehead before covering his mouth.

"You're fine, Doctor. You'll only get obsessive if I kiss you," River reassured as he blushed a little. "And I wouldn't dare play with you emotions. Psychotically, at least."

"I would hope not," he whispered, feeling embarrassed.

"I'll go wash it off. Then I'll check on Cassandra," River sighed, walking toward the stairs.

"Why do you call her Cassandra?"

"What?" River asked, turning around.

"Cassandra. You keep calling her Cassandra."

"That's her name."

"But I call her Cassie. Why don't you?"

"I guess because I don't feel that I know her well enough to call her Cassie yet," River shrugged.

"She didn't call you 'mum'," the Doctor reminded, walking towards River. She blushed and smiled.

"I know, but don't you think I would seem a little too... I don't know. I don't want to be like those replacement stepmothers that think they know everything about their new stepkids," River informed as the Doctor chuckled.

"River, you are not a replacement stepmom. You are Cassie's mother because I am her father," the Doctor explained as River sighed.

"I just want her to like me. I don't want to try too hard," River whispered as she disappeared into the TARDIS. The Doctor pursed his lips and went back to the console.

River wandered the hallways, looking for a bathroom to wash her face when she noticed Cassandra wandering corridors as well. River followed her, hoping that Cassandra was okay and wasn't lost.

"Cassie?" River called out, trying out the new name. The little girl stopped and looked back. She grinned with delight as she ran over to River with her little bunny. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing really. Been a little bored," Cassandra replied, hugging River's legs. She picked up the child and smiled.

"Why don't you go see what your father's up to? I have to go to the bathroom, but I'll be right there," River whispered as the little girl nodded and jumped out of River's arms, running to the console room. River watched her disappear into the TARDIS before she continued on her way to go wash her lips.

River jumped back onto the platform as the Doctor and Cassandra talked. He seemed to be teaching her how to read the scanners. River came up to the other side of the Doctor as he pointed out what each bit on the screen meant. Cassandra looked up and smiled when she saw River as she winked back at the little girl.

"So, what have you been up to?" River asked as the Doctor smiled.

"Just teaching Cassie how to find out where the TARDIS has landed. It's important to know where you are at all times," the Doctor informed as he smiled. Cassandra looked up at them and grinned.

"Where are we going now?" she asked.

"Home," the Doctor smiled, poking her nose. Cassandra frowned and slumped.

"Really? Can't we go somewhere? Please?" she pleaded as the Doctor looked at River, hating when Cassandra did this. River eyed him and sighed. She knew she couldn't win with both of them ganging up on her.

"Fine, but one place," she agreed as the Doctor and Cassandra both cheered and jumped. River leaned against the console and began to realize that the Doctor was a child, even if he was over nine hundred years old.

"Where should we go then?" the Doctor asked as he spun around the console. "We could go see Tom Sawyer, find Gandalf, or talk to Jay Gatsby! Or we could go into the nonfiction section and talk to Stephen Hawking or maybe see Elvis Presley! I'm sure I have tickets to one of his concerts here somewhere!"

"Dad, who's Gandalf?" Cassandra asked as the Doctor glanced at River, wondering if he should tell her. River smiled and nodded.

"Just a wizard in a magnificent book. When you get older, I'll take you to meet him," the Doctor winked as Cassandra slowly nodded, wondering why they weren't going to see him now. River gave the Doctor an approving look, thinking that Lord of the Rings wasn't the best trip for Cassandra right now, with all the battles and monsters. "Where are we going, then?"

"Let's go see that Presley concert," River decided as Cassandra nodded, not sure who Presley was either.

"Sounds brilliant! Okay, River, fly the TARDIS to March 9, 1972 and at the International Hotel, Las Vegas. No, actually set it to April 18, 1972 and at the Convention Center in San Antonio, Texas. That should be more, um, family friendly," the Doctor said as he went to search for the tickets. Cassandra ran after him, but stopped at the edge of the platform.

"Dad! What do you want me to do?" she called out as he poked his head back in the doorway.

"Make sure Mum doesn't crash the TARDIS," he informed with a smile before running away. River grimaced as she calculated the date and place before she pressed a button to make them materialize again. Cassandra sat on the bench, watching River glide across the floor as the blue box started to shake. River bit her lip and ran across the console and pressed a button and pulled a lever. When it got a little out of control, she looked at Cassandra.

"Cassie, can you press that blue button down for me? It will help stabilize the machine," River asked as Cassandra smiled and ran over to the console, pressing down the button. With a thud, they landed easily, without the whirring noise that River disliked. "Thanks, Sweetie. Want to go see if we made it?"

"Sure," Cassandra answered as she skipped to the doors. River watched her and shook her head. Cassandra was going to grow up a Daddy's Girl, and, if River wasn't careful, a spoiled brat. River glanced back at the console and sighed. "Mum! How do I know where we are? I've never been to 1972."

"Well, let me come look," she smiled as she came to the doorway. River gasped and covered her mouth as she saw what shouldn't have been 1972. Instead of seeing buildings and people she saw space with a few floating asteroids fly by. She shut the doors and locked them, somehow knowing that this was the Dark Doctor's fault, before she turned to Cassandra. "Go get you father. Quickly."

"Yes, Mum," Cassandra answered, sensing the fear in her mother's eyes. In her haste, she dropped her stuffed bunny. Still shocked, River picked up the bunny and propped it against the console. She double checked and triple checked the coordinates and time period, but everything seemed to be correct. River covered her face with her hands and tried to keep herself from crying. She patted her cheeks as she looked at the monitor to make sure it wasn't an optical illusion. She jumped back as she saw that there was a message on it. And it was for her.

_I'm coming, River__. Coming to get you_


	12. Chapter 12

River staggered and covered her mouth, turning away from the screen. She leaned against the railing before she glanced back. She hadn't imagined it. The message was still there. River walked toward the doorway.

"Doctor!" She screamed desperately, wanting to know who that message was from. Somewhere in her heart, River wanted it to be from the real Doctor, but she knew that it probably wasn't possible. River staggered back to the seat as she heard the Doctor and Cassandra came back into the room.

"Did you call, River?" the Doctor asked, walking up to her. She closed her eyes and nodded. "What's wrong?"

"That," River whispered as she pointed at the screen. The Doctor turned to see the monitor as he stood up slowly. He approached the screen as Cassandra stood by the stairs. He turned to look at River, making sure that this wasn't some sort of prank before he pointed at Cassandra.

"Cassie, I need you to go back downstairs. I'm not sure what's going on, but I need you safe," he whispered as he knelt down to her. She looked frightened as she looked up at River.

"I don't want to be down there all alone," she whispered, hugging herself. The Doctor kissed her forehead before he held her close. Cassandra started to cry as River brushed her hair back lovingly. "Please don't leave me alone down there."

"I'm sorry, Cassie," the Doctor whispered, desperately thinking of another solution. River shook her head as she bit her lip to keep from crying. She wanted to be a strong, dependable mother, like Amy. "You have to be safe. For me. Everything will be fine as long as you stay in the TARDIS. Nothing will hurt you if you stay put."

"But Dad, what if something goes wrong?" the girl hiccuped, wiping her eyes.

"Nothing will go wrong. I promise. Everything will be completely fine," he replied as Cassandra nodded.

"Can't one of you come with me?" she asked as River and the Doctor exchanged looks.

"No, we can't. We need you to be strong, Cassie," River murmured as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Cassandra hesitated, but nodded.

"I want to be strong, like Cleopatra in the story you told me," she whispered as River embraced her daughter. "Will you tell me a story? Before I have to hide?"

"Yes, yes I will. Go get ready in your room and I'll be there in a moment," River answered as Cassandra nodded. The Doctor hugged her once more before she went down the stairs and walked down into the TARDIS. The Doctor turned to River and sighed.

"River," he mumbled, forcing a smile. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Who is it from?" River implored, ignoring his comment. He turned and checked the computer, running a hand through his hair.

"Guess who?" he mumbled as River came up next to him. He had pinpointed the exact location from where the message had come from. It was from inside the computer in the Melody Malone New York City. River covered her mouth as she took a step back. "It's from the virus, River."

"What do we do? Can he get us from inside the TARDIS?" she whispered, horrified that the Dark Doctor would move.

"I don't know, River, but I wonder if you made the right choice," he retorted as River groaned.

"I did it to save you!" She shouted, stalking back to her seat. "I couldn't just sit there and do nothing while he destroyed you, and don't say he wouldn't have! You aren't indestructible when it comes to a corrosive virus! Please don't pin this on me because I didn't have another choice. And it definitely wasn't an easy choice. Do you think I want someone like that infatuated with me? And in my defense, I thought it would take a lot longer for the lipstick to work. It's a virus, for goodness sake."

"I know, but what are we going to do? I still don't know how to get rid of him," the Doctor replied, rubbing his eyes. River held her breath as she thought about the solutions. "If only we could learn about how to make an antivirus."

"We don't we go find someone who does?" River inquired, thinking that would get them one step closer.

"I don't want to leave Cassandra. The TARDIS isn't really here, so I don't want Cassandra to be defenseless while we're gone," the Doctor answered as River gave him a strange look.

"But we left her alone while we went looking for it in New York," River reminded as the Doctor shook his head.

"Then, I was thinking we were looking for a black mass or a rip in virtual reality. I did not expect it to be a copy of me," the Doctor explained as River nodded, trying to keep a cool head.

"If we could find out where the virus came from, then we could remove the information from the computer somehow. Wouldn't that work?" River suggested as the Doctor bobbed his head side to side, like he did when he thought about an idea.

"Possibly, but I don't know if he was downloaded with certain information or if we can even track where it came from. Whoever designed this virus probably remembered to program it without a trace of where it came from," the Doctor answered, thinking that it was an impossible idea. River nodded, thinking that she was desperate for something to work.

"So what do we do? We can't just sit here like sitting ducks," River whispered, gaining a headache.

"I agree, but something tells me that he can track us, so I don't know if it would matter. The virus has full range of the computer. I don't know if he can get in here, but he can figure out where we are. I don't think we can get to the apartment without him knowing. We can't really land anywhere," the Doctor whispered, starting to pace.

"So, we're stuck in limbo?" River guessed.

"If you would like to think of it that way, sure. We're stuck in limbo," the Doctor answered, stressed. River held her head in her hands. The Doctor knelt next to her and touched her knee. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" River asked, a lump forming in her throat.

"Because I started an argument and made you cry," he replied as she touched her cheek. It was wet and salty, just like he said. She sniffed and looked away. "It'll be okay, I promise."

"It better be, Doctor," she laughed, turning to face him. The Doctor smiled comfortingly up at her as she hugged him. "I'm sorry, too. I made a stupid, hasty decision that has put all of us in danger."

"We'll figure this out. I know we will," he whispered in her ear as she nodded. He looked at her again. "That virus is not going to come anywhere near you if I have anything to say about it. You'll be safe as long as you're with me."

"Promise?" River chuckled through her tears as the Doctor nodded once.

"Absolutely," he answered, kissing her gently. River returned the motion before breaking away, pressing her forehead against his.

"You're unbelievable," she smiled as he shrugged, looking into her big hazel eyes.

"Would you like me any other way?" he teased, standing up again. She shook her head slowly, smiling. "There it is."

"Where what is?"

"Your smile. It's been awhile since I've seen your true smile. Sure, I've seen your teasing smile and amused smile, but this is you true smile," the Doctor answered, turning back to the monitor. River smiled again and laughed. "I wish you would always be that happy, River. I wish I could make you that happy everyday."

"You can," River insisted, standing next to him and grabbed his hand. The Doctor smiled kindly and shook his head.

"I disagree. So far, I've put you in horrible danger and made you cry," the Doctor reminded as River sighed.

"Doctor, the virus would be a threat whether or not you were here. This isn't you fault. And I think I've been emotionally unstable for the past few days, so you can't make the point that you made me cry. If someone told me their dog died, I would probably burst out in tears," River teased, making the Doctor laugh underneath his breath.

"I've missed you River," the Doctor smiled as River leaned on his shoulder.

"Well, you're going to have to miss me for a little longer," she informed before she kissed his cheek and walked away.

"Why?"

"Remember? I promised Cassie that I would tell her a story," River replied as she walked down the stairs.

"Right which story?"

"Melody Pond, the super hero," she winked as she disappeared into the TARDIS. The Doctor laughed as he continued to check the monitors, making sure that the virus was at a reasonable distance away.

River wandered through the hallways, looking for Cassandra's room. Eventually she found it, since she had created a sign that said 'Cassie' on it. She knocked on the door as she heard movement from within. Cassandra opened the door and smiled up at River.

"I was wondering if you were going to show up," Cassandra smirked as she invited River into her room.

"Like I could stay away," she teases, making the girl smile. River glanced around the room, thinking that it was every kid's dream place. There was a fake tree in the middle of the room as a swing and a hammock hung from the branches. She had a computer and a TV in the corner in case she got bored of the thousand stuffed animals on the shelves on the far wall. River shook her head for a moment, thinking that the Doctor was spoiling the child, before she brought a chair over to the hammock. Cassandra grabbed her stuffed bunny and climbed into the tree hammock, waiting for the story.

"What are you going to tell me?" she asked as River smiled.

"I wanted to tell you a story about Melody Pond," River answered, intriguing Cassandra's attention.

"The Last Centurion's daughter?" Cassie guessed, remembering Amy Pond from the other tale River told.

"The exact same," River answered as Cassandra smiled widely.

"Is this going to be a true story about the Ponds?" the girl asked, making River grin back.

"It is indeed. Ready?" River asked as the girl nodded vigorously. River pulled her chair closer to the fabric bed before she began the tale of Melody Pond.


	13. Chapter 13

River began to tell Cassandra about the story of how Melody Pond became a superhero. She skipped some minor details about how she had been kidnapped when she was a baby and was taught to be a psychopath and replaced them with stories of how Amy had sent her to a special school for superchildren, like Melody. Cassandra awed at the thought of a superchild as she listened intently. River continued the story by telling her that learned to save the Doctor's life countless times, like when she saved the Doctor from poison. Of course, River left out the fact that Melody had administered it. Cassandra kept listening as River told her of her life adventures through time and space with the Doctor and the Ponds. River wrapped up with a sappy ending, where she and the Doctor continued to have adventures for the rest of time.

"And that all really happened?" Cassandra whispered as she held her stuffed bunny tight.

"Every last detail," River smiled, lying through her teeth. The little girl had enough to worry about without giving her nightmares about River's past. "I'm going to back upstairs. Remember to be safe and don't leave this room unless I come and get you."

"What if Dad comes in?" she asked, wondering why River specified herself only.

"Don't answer the door. Only answer it if you hear my voice," River repeated, kissing the girl's forehead. She looked confused and frightened, and River knew that she had every right to be. "Everything will be okay. I promise."

"Okay," Cassandra whispered, holding the bunny tight to her chest. River picked her up and held her tight.

"You're my brave little girl, Cassie. Stay strong," River whispered in the girl's ear before she looked at River.

"River? Are you Melody Pond?" Cassandra murmured, looking in her eyes. River smiled and nodded.

"I am," River affirmed as Cassie gave a small smile, like she was the smartest kid in the world. River kissed her forehead again before putting her in the hammock again. "Lock this door when I leave."

"'Kay," she replied, following River. Before Cassandra shut the door, she looked up at River. "When everything is okay again, will you come and get me? I don't want to be alone for a long time."

"Of course. Then we'll go wherever you want to go," River promised, grinning at her. Cassandra gave a weak smile and shut the door slowly. River waited for a click before she went back up into the console room.

The Doctor was sitting by the controls when River came in. He looked tired, which worried her. He never looked tired, even if he had been awake for days on end. She walked over and leaned on the console, looking at him.

"Did Cassie enjoy the story?" he asked softly, gazing up at her.

"She did," River smiled, looking at her feet. She felt guilty and responsible for the situation. She knew that this wasn't the time for self pity, but she couldn't help it. "What do we do?"

"We wait and hide. I don't know how to destroy him without destroying the book," the Doctor sighed as River sighed.

"And that's out of the question."

"River," he whispered, not wanting to have another argument.

"We'll figure something out. It won't have to come to that," she promised, turning to him.

"What if we don't have a choice?" the Doctor countered as River looked away again. "River, that is the easiest, cleanest way to fix the problem. If we wait too long, the virus will spread if he hasn't already."

"I know," she replied quietly, closing her eyes. It was the logical decision, but she knew that it wasn't the right decision. She knew that she could still save the Doctor, just like she had in the past. "How long do we have?"

"Hours maybe," he replied grimly.

"I see," she answered, distraught. The Doctor stood to comfort her when there was a crash at the door. They both looked at the door as in start to convulse. River held the Doctor's hand tightly, worried as the door started to turn a light brownish color. "I thought you said we were in limbo. How can he get to us here?"

"We are in limbo. Maybe giving him an unsatisfiable desire gave him the will and strength to travel here. Regardless, the journey has made him weak. He should have disintegrated that door before he had time to try and knock it down," the Doctor whispered, leading her underneath the console. He brought a finger to his lips as they hid below the cords of the TARDIS. With a large bang, a door collapsed in, letting in the Dark Doctor. He walked in and looked around the place.

"River," he whispered sweetly, making River cringe and want to cry. Her Doctor held her close as the virus walked above them. "Oh, do come out. I hate playing hide and seek. Actually, I hate playing games in general." River remained silent as the virus, scouted out the area. As he got close to the stairs, her Doctor slowly moved River to the other side of the console, out of sight of the virus. "Now this really isn't funny. I came all this way just to say hello, and you hide from me? Is this part of your torture, Dr. Song?"

River shut her eyes tightly, thinking that she could not make a sound. The virus was toying with, just as it thought she was toying with it. She could feel the Doctor's hand on her arm as he watched the virus from below. It looked confused and frustrated, which surprised the Doctor. Shouldn't the virus, who had been programmed with his memories, know all about the TARDIS and all of its nooks and crannies? He should have been able to find them in a heartbeat, but the virus seemed to know nothing about the machine.

"You did this to me, River! Don't think you can back out now! What done is done. In a way, you've created me. I feel like I will accomplish so much more when I have you by my side. You cannot escape me, River Song. Not even your parents could. I do wish they grovelled more for their lives. Especially your mother. Such a lovely woman, but she was so strong willed and fearless. Is that where you get it from? Your father didn't grovel, either, which surprised me. He seemed weak when I first met him. Always following Amy and doing what he was told. I thought he was a pushover until I ended him. That's when I saw the Roman inside of him, knowing that death was honorable when he didn't beg for life," the Dark Doctor taunted as River's blood began to boil. The Doctor pressed a finger to his lips, hoping that River could keep her cool. A reaction was what the virus wanted. Nothing more. "River, is the Doctor keeping you from me? Is that why you're hiding? That horrible Doctor is the only thing keeping us apart. Don't worry, though. When I find him, he'll die. Slowly and painfully. I tried to lure him in, actually. Mostly by using your parents as bait. I wanted to know what it was like to kill a Time Lord. I want to know if he can still regenerate, even in the computer. I think we should find out, don't you? It would be a brilliant learning experience. I know you're curious, River, but show me just how curious you are. I could show you so much more than that Doctor can. You know this is true. He can show you wonders, but I can show you answers to everything. Nothing can be out of our reach. Wasn't that why you became an archaeologist? To find answers?"

River glanced up as the virus began pacing around the console. He touched it, but realized that he was weak. He could not disintegrate the TARDIS from the inside, but that wasn't his goal. She looked at her Doctor, who gave her a look that told her not to move. The Dark Doctor sat on the seat next to the console, surprising them. The virus knew so little about the TARDIS, since he didn't go deep into the hallways to search them out.

"I can wait all day, River. For you to come out. And I know your here. I can smell your sweet perfume a mile away," the Dark Doctor informed as he crossed his legs. River and the Doctor sat very still, looking at the virus through the cords. However, after a few moments, he seemed to get bored. "River, my patience is wearing thin. Come out now and I will spare your Doctor, not that he deserves to live. That is my gift to you if you come out." River glanced at the Doctor, knowing that it was a trap. The virus didn't possess the conscious that the Doctor did, so she knew he was capable of not keeping his word. Her Doctor slowly shook his head, thinking the same thing. Soon, the Dark Doctor stood back up. He looked around once more before rubbing his hands. "You think you can play games with me!? That I'll just sit here as you play with my emotions?! I know you're here and I'll make you pay for what you've done to me! You've taken away my dignity, pride, and strength! I won't stand for your torture, River Song! I will retaliate and it will be brutal. It will break your heart and soul! Only then will you realize what a horrible mistake you have made!"

River shuddered at the virus's speech before he stalked out of the TARDIS, leaving the door on the ground. The Doctor slowly walked over to the stairs and peeked his head out to see if he had gone. He sighed and sat on the stair.

"That was close," he whispered as River refused to move from the spot she was in. She was utterly and completely terrified. She had put her entire life and all of her loved ones in danger. She just stared at the wall, shocked and paralyzed. The Doctor slowly approached her, waving a hand in her face. "River? Please wake up."

"Doctor," she whispered as tears started to fall. "I have destroyed you."

"What are you talking about? You haven't destroyed me," he promised, rubbing her hand. She shook her head and closed her eyes. "You heard what he said. He's been targeting me for a long time. This isn't because of you."

"But because of me, he has found you," River informed, looking at her Doctor. He grimaced, having no response than that. "Maybe I should just go. Leave somewhere far away away from you and Cassandra."

"Don't you dare. He would come after us, anyway. He wants to destroy the entire computer. You disappearing isn't going to solve anything. Please stay," the Doctor whispered, holding her hand and kissed it. River smiled and sniffed, realized that she was crying again. "If for nothing else, to keep me company. If this virus is going to kill me, then I don't want to be alone."

"Alright, Doctor. I'll stay a little longer," River whispered as she held his hand. "I'll stay for you."


	14. Chapter 14

"Thank you, River," the Doctor whispered before he kissed her cheek. River smiled as a tear came down her cheek. She stood up and helped the Doctor stand himself before she hugged him.

"You are the only reason, Doctor, that I do anything anymore," she whispered, holding onto his shoulders. The Doctor held her close as River began to weep. He bit his lip from crying, too, hoping to be strong for his wife. Suddenly she faced him, her face wet with tears. "I told Cassie that we would go get her once it was safe. She must scared to death."

"Then let's go get her," the Doctor smiled, holding her cheek. She nodded, grabbing his hand and leading him down into the TARDIS. Once they arrived at Cassandra's room, the Doctor went to knock before River stopped his hand. "What's wrong?"

"I told her not to open the door for you," River whispered, looking away. The Doctor retracted his hand and nodded, understanding why she would say that. The Doctor gestured toward the door. River rapped on the door twice. "Cassie? Are you alright? We're safe now. Can you open the door?"

"Mum?" a small whisper came from the other side of the door before it swung open. Cassandra had red eyes and wet cheeks from crying. River picked up the child and held her, repeatedly telling her that it was okay. "Please don't do that again. Please."

"Never again, Sweetheart. Never again," River promised, glancing at the Doctor, who looked guilty and tired. River smiled at him as she handed him Cassie, who was happy to see her father as well. He embraced her tightly, like he was never going to let go again. River smiled at the sight, knowing that she would never want to leave this moment that was so happy. So safe. So tranquil. So perfect. She felt that she never would this content again.

"Why did you send me down here, anyway?" Cassandra whispered, looking at her father. He smiled sadly and shook his head.

"A monster came on board, but your mother and I fought it off. We just didn't want you to get hurt," the Doctor lied as Cassandra smiled.

"Mummy's a superhero," she said sweetly as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Will the monster come back? Will I have to hide again?"

"I don't know, Cassandra. I don't know," the Doctor whispered, rubbing her back. She exhaled and frowned.

"Will you make me sit down here again?" she whispered as River came up to her.

"No, you won't do that again. Next time that monster comes, we will destroy him for good and you won't have to be scared again. I promise," River answered, looking at Cassandra. The little girl smiled and nodded.

"I love you, Mum," she whispered before she fell asleep. The Doctor bit his lip as he held her closer. River wiped her eyes as she followed the Doctor up to the console room.

He set her down within the cords, creating a makeshift hammock. River waited by the console as the Doctor came back up. He pressed a few buttons before placing his head on the surface. River touched his back as he inhaled deeply.

"Doctor?" she murmured as he straightened back up immediately.

"We have to destroy the virus. We have no choice if we want to save Cassie," he determined as River looked away, leaving his side. She refused to reply to his insanity. "River, you know this is the only option. We have to contact the real Doctor to destroy the book. He's the only one that we can trust to do the job right this time. We don't have a choice, anymore."

"There's always a choice."

"Not this time, River. It's me or Cassandra and the entire computer. We have to choose wisely, River. I want you to live happily, and I will be replaced. You will have a new Doctor and Cassandra if we do this. You will have a home and a happy life. This is the logical choice!" The Doctor pressed as River started to cry.

"I know it's the most logical choice! But the new Doctor won't be you! He won't remember these times when I needed you most! He won't remember Cassie! I can't deal with this, Doctor! There must be another way! Please, say there is," River pleaded desperately as the Doctor took a step back. She panicked as she turned around. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because I've prepared myself for this since I first heard if the virus. I knew that this would be the outcome, no matter what happened. I'm just glad that I spent my last hours with you," he answered softly, turning away from her. She took a deep breath and frowned.

"So this is it?"

"I think so."

"Then take us to the apartment," River instructed as she wiped away a tear. The Doctor looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" He demanded.

"If I'm going to call the real Doctor, I'm not going to do it around you and Cassie. Besides, you need to bring her stuff inside the apartment. It won't take more than fifteen minutes, and the virus is weak, anyway. It'll take him awhile before he can reach us," River informed as the Doctor pursed his lips.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes." And with that, the Doctor entered the coordinates and pulled the lever, sending them back to the apartment. River refused to speak to her Doctor as she looked at the column.

When they landed, the Doctor grabbed Cassie from underneath the console and brought her inside. River took a deep breath as she dialed the real TARDIS phone. She waited patiently as it rang. Eventually, she gave up on the phone and hacked into the speaker system through the phone instead.

"Doctor? Are you there? Doctor?" River shouted into the phone, cursing under her breath. She had to talk to the real Doctor, and she didn't have much time. She told her Doctor that this wasn't going to take a while. "Doctor! I know you can hear me!"

"River?" a voice whispered on the other side as she gasped in relief.

"Doctor!"

"What are you doing? Where are you? Why are you calling me?" he asked, sounding quite confused. River smiled as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Can you show the image of me in the TARDIS?" she asked as she heard a blip. Suddenly, she was on a brand new TARDIS that had blue hues instead of it's old orange lights. The Doctor, now dressed in purple, stood before her, absolutely bewildered. "Hello, Sweetie."

"River?" he repeated as he looked closer. He could sense that something was off about her, but he couldn't truly tell.

"Doctor, I am calling you from inside CAL," River quickly informed as the Doctor jumped back and covered his mouth. For him, it was like speaking to a ghost. Tears covered his eyes as he brushed back his hair.

"You can do that?" he murmured as River nodded.

"I need your help, Doctor. There's a virus in the computer. Rather, a virus within a book. We need you to take the book out," River continued, holding her head up high. She knew what this meant for her Doctor from the computer, but she wanted Cassandra to live, too.

"Sure, no problem. What book?"

"Melody Malone."

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" he demanded, frowning. For him, the real Doctor had just lost the Ponds and was mindlessly wandering through time and space. River gave him a stern look.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" She demanded, fire in her eyes. The Doctor shook his head and looked away. "And I need you to replace it with a new one."

"Why?"

"Because without it, a version of you won't be here. I can't live without you," she mumbled, feeling pathetic and weak. The Doctor looked up to her and approached slowly. "Please, Doctor. I can't come out of the computer and be with you, so please just give me this. I need you. I love you."

"Oh, River," he whispered before he agreed. "I will do this. Just for you, River. Are you sure that this is the right choice?"

"I know it is," she whispered before she smiled. River wiped her eyes and looked at the real Doctor. "Anyway, what have you been up to?"

"Just wandering."

"Alone?"

"Not exactly..." he whispered and shrugged, not wanting to tell River about Clara. He cleared his throat. "When do you want me to be there?"

"As soon as possible," River informed immediately before regretting her decision. That gave her even less time to talk with her Doctor in the computer. The real Doctor nodded and sighed. "Oh, and I'm sending a bit of information about the TARDIS. It's nothing important, it's just that she has a consciousness. The Doctor here misses her desperately."

"Do you really think that is a good idea?" he whispered as River nodded.

"I'm not sending you blueprints or anything. It's just a suggestion that she might have a soul," River explained as the Doctor smiled.

"Okay, I'll download that as well. I will be there as soon as I can. I promise. I'll call this number when I get there," he informed as she nodded. River hung up the phone, sending her back into the computer base. She leaned against the console and covered her face. She desperately wanted to be back in the real world, by his side, helping him through all his sorrow. She didn't want to be stuck here. River started to cry as she sat down on the bench.

Her Doctor soon came back in, startling River. She turned to see him slowly step in, almost timidly. She turned back around as her heart lurched forward. It was too much for her to see him now. He was a dead man now.

"River," he whispered as he climbed the few stairs to the console. "What did he say?"

"He said that he would do it. And he'll put in the new information about the TARDIS. She'll have a soul in the computer, now. She'll be a character instead of a machine," River answered as her voice shook. The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder before she shrugged it off. "Not now. Please. Where's Cassie?"

"In her room," he responded, pointing toward the doors. She nodded and stood.

"Go get her things. I'll keep her company," River informed as she left the TARDIS. The Doctor watched her leave before doing what she had asked. Once he went underneath, River came back in and sent the information to the real Doctor. She kissed the console, not knowing if she would have another chance to say goodbye before the TARDIS was also replaced, before leaving once more.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Finally had time to write again! Woohoo! I hope you enjoy this next tidbit. I certainly enjoyed writing it :D**

Instead of going straight to Cassandra's room, River crashed into her own room. She flopped on the bed, exhausted. She had no idea living in a virtual reality would be so tiring. The door creaked as Cassie walked in.

"Mum," she whispered as River looked up and sat up.

"Yes, sweetheart?" River smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. Cassie came over and sat next to her.

"Are you okay? I thought you never got scared," she whispered as River smiled and chuckled.

"Everyone gets scared sometimes. Even Melody Pond. If she wasn't, then she wouldn't be the good guy," River winked, surprising Cassie.

"Why is the good guy always scared?"

"They aren't all scared all the time, but if they didn't get scared once in awhile, then they wouldn't have to overcome any obstacles. They would be clumsy and overconfident, like most bad guys. The only reason why they never succeed in destroying good is because they've blinded themselves to fear and that natural instinct. Without it, they mess up. That's where the hero comes in and saves the day," River told Cassie as the little girl marveled at her. River placed the child on her lap and smiled. "So, when you get scared again, know that it's okay. It's okay to be frightened. Just don't run away. One can be scared and brave at the same time."

"Really?" Cassie whispered as River kissed her forehead.

"Really. Even your father gets scared sometimes, but that's never stopped him from saving thousands of lives," River answered as Cassie widened her eyes.

"Is Dad scared right now, too?" she murmured as River grimaced and nodded.

"Yes, Daddy is very scared right now, but he's learn to overcome it and be courageous, no matter what," River replied, closing her eyes and embracing Cassandra. The little girl hugged her back tightly, feeling frightened and lost.

"Something bad's coming, isn't it?" Cassie whispered as she leaned her head against River. River bit her lip, wanting to cry. No little girl should see her father be scared and her mother in danger.

"Yes," River answered regretfully. She didn't want to scare the child, but she knew lying would be worse. Cassie sighed and hugged River tightly. She looked at River and sat in her lap as River tried to smile. "Everything will be okay. I promise. There's nothing to be scared of."

"I don't believe you," Cassie mumbled, looking at the doorway. River followed her gaze and found the Doctor in there. He smiled and leaned against the frame.

"All of your stuff is in your room," the Doctor told Cassie and she smiled.

"Am I staying here?" She asked weakly, almost automatically. River shook her head.

"No, not if you don't want to. We just want everything to be here for when we move in," the Doctor informed as Cassie smiled.

"Good," she whispered as she leaned against River. Soon she fell asleep before the Doctor picked her up. He carried her back to the TARDIS as River wiped her eyes. She wasn't sure how much more she could handle before she snapped.

She walked back into the hallway and stopped at the stairs. Could she really continue to travel with this Doctor, who had little more than a few hours to live? How would she face him again? She did condemn him. River cautiously walked down the stairs, one step at a time. This Doctor wanted to be with her to the last moment, but River couldn't decide if that was actually a good idea for her sanity. The Doctor turned the corner, startling her.

"Ready to go? Cassie's asleep in a guest bedroom, so we're already," he smiled, breaking River's heart. She grinned and nodded, grabbing his arm.

"Let's go," she smiled, thinking that there was a very small chance that he would ever see the apartment again. She pushed back the thought, remembering that they were on the run until the real Doctor got to the computer.

The Doctor led River back into the TARDIS before running up to the console. He turned and smiled at her as she looked around.

"Where do you want to go?" He whispered, sensing the distress in River.

"Wherever you want," she answered, felling that this was going to be his last trip. He but his lip and thought. She walked up next to him and smiled. "How about the Singing Towers of Darillium?"

"Darillium?" The Doctor whispered with a smile. "You've never been yet?"

"I have, but not with you," River answered, referring to the computer Doctor. He shook his head slowly and grimaced.

"Alright, sounds like a plan," he murmured as he pulled down a lever. River beamed, hoping that he would see through her mask. It seemed right for that to be his last trip, since it was her last trip with the Eleventh Doctor. She grabbed the console as the TARDIS dematerialized. The Doctor laughed as he ran in circles, pressing seemingly random buttons and switches. River watched her beloved spin around joyously as she slowly imploded. "River? Are you okay?"

"What? Oh! Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired," she smiled as the Doctor walked up to her.

"Do you not want to go anywhere right now?" he asked as River shook her head and laughed. She wasn't going to miss this adventure.

"No, I really want to go. I can sleep later," she answered as the Doctor shook his head.

"You are ridiculous," he sighed with a smile before returning to the console. River bit her lip as she watched him. He seemed so careless, like he was always going to be fine. Always going to be flying the TARDIS. Like he was going to be there forever. "Nearly there."

After a few minutes, the TARDIS landed again and the Doctor opened the door. River walked through as she saw the brilliant singing towers. She smiled as she let the pleasant noise overcome her. As the wind blew through them, their pitches changed into a magnificent song. The Doctor stood next to River and hugged her shoulder, amazed.

"You were right. This is fantastic," the Doctor smiled, feeling that he needed to that word. River smiled and shook her head slowly. She instantly remembered that he had never been here before. Only the real Doctor had, and it hurt more than she had thought. She grabbed his arm and started to lead him away from the TARDIS.

"There's a better view over here," she informed happily, trying to forget her earlier thought. Her Doctor smiled and willingly followed. River came to a stop at a balcony as they listened to the sounds coming from the tall formations. The sound was almost as gorgeous as the view as River leaned against the banister.

"You really know how to pick the right places," he whispered with a smile. River chuckled and grinned as she gazed at the towers. "Is this where I took you before you went into the computer?"

"It is indeed," she replied blankly, not wanting the feelings to come back. The Doctor rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Why did you want to come here?" he asked softly as her smile disappeared. She shrugged.

"No reason. I like this place," River lied as he looked at her again.

"You can't fool me that easily," he murmured, facing her. River glanced back at him and bit her lip. Sighing, she straightened and turned to him.

"This just seemed like a fitting place," she whispered, fighting back her tears as a lump formed in her throat. The Doctor frowned as she looked away again, sucking in her lips. "This was the last place I saw the real you, so I thought..."

"You thought this place was the best place to say goodbye," the Doctor finished as she closed her eyes. She nodded slowly as he embraced her. Normally, she would have pushed him away, but she couldn't fight back. Not when he was about to leave forever. She wanted this Doctor, not another replacement that came her way. "Please don't say goodbye, River. Please."

"Doctor?" she hiccuped, looking at him again. He looked devastated and upset.

"You wanted this to be the place where you said goodbye. Please don't tell me this is goodbye yet. We still have time until the real Doctor shows up. Please don't leave me," he whispered, looking in her eyes. She could see fear in them, fear of death. Fear of being abandoned and alone. She hugged him and held him tightly.

"I'm not leaving. Not anytime soon," she informed, forcing a smile. He inhaled, relieved and calm again. "I just wanted our last adventure to be here. Like it was for the real Doctor."

"Would it lessen the pain?" the Doctor murmured as he held her curly hair. She nodded into his shoulder.

"I think so," she whispered back as he held her tighter. A shadow came over them as they separated. River gasped as she saw the Dark Doctor standing on the ridge. He looked tired and weak, since nothing was dissolving around him. Instead, it just seemed to darken a little. The Doctor stepped in front of River as the virus casually walked down the mountain.

"Isn't this nice? A nice vacation for the lovely couple," he retorted, becoming angry. River stood next to the Doctor, wiping her face. The Dark Doctor noticed this and turned to the Doctor. "Did you make her cry? I swear if you made her cry, I will end you."

"Why do you care if she's crying?" the Doctor asked as the virus crumpled its nose.

"Because she made me care! She did this to me!" It screamed, pointing at itself. River glared at the virus with contempt, wishing that it would just die already. It turned to her again and stared at her, disgusted and amazed at her. "You are a witch, you know that? A witch! Creating me what I am now! What on earth were you thinking?!"

"Thinking that it would buy us time," she answered as it nodded its head.

"More time for what? To smooch? What? What possibly could you need time for? Everything has its end, River. Even you should know this," it hissed, making River angrier. She stepped forward and faced it.

"Like I would tell you. And I know I made a mistake. I realized that the moment after I kissed you. You disgust me," she growled, looking at the virus, which just smiled.

"And you disgust me. Yet, I cannot take my eyes off you, River. It's quite the internal conflict, I assure you. Whether I should kill you or make you mine," it sneered as she scoffed.

"Like you could do either," she teased, playing with its emotions. It crumpled and pushed itself away.

"STOP IT!" It demanded as River stood over it.

"Stop what?" she asked innocently, making the virus go insane.

"Stop playing with my emotions!" it snarled as it jumped up and kicked her in the stomach. River flew across the platform, landing near the edge. The Doctor ran for her as the Dark Doctor touched his shoulder. The Doctor screamed out in agony, struggling under his grip. "You think just because I'm weak, I can't destroy you? I can kill you, Doctor, I know I can, and it will be slow and agonizingly painful. Just the way I wanted it."


	16. Chapter 16

River coughed up blood as she tried to stand up. She quickly wiped it away and tried to stable herself. Her stomach felt like it was burning her as she heard her Doctor's cries of pain. She wobbled toward the virus as she fell again. It laughed at her as she tried to walk towards it.

"You still care for him, don't you?" it implored, feeling amused. He gripped harder as the Doctor's knees gave out from underneath him. River crawled toward the virus, gritting her teeth. "There's the River I remember. Fighting until her last breath."

"Let him go," she hissed through her teeth as the virus kicked the Doctor aside, his right arm completely gone. River glanced in horror as the Doctor held his shoulder, squinting and rolling pain. She glared back at the Dark Doctor and crawled forward again.

"What do you want from me now? I let him go," the virus sighed, looking at River. As she neared he knelt and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You are so interesting, River. You seem so weak, and yet, you can be so powerful when you want to be. Think of the mayhem we could cause if we teamed up. Think of all the naughty things we could get into, and no one would be able to stop us. It would be perfect."

"Let go of me," she whispered, grabbing his wrists. However, his grip was too strong.

"River, River, River. You won't go anywhere with this man. You'll be stuck traveling, seeing things, having a normal life. Especially if you decide to have a kid. Imagine a domestic life. Like the one your parents had. You can't be truly happy with a boring life with that. With me, everyday would be an adventure. It would never get dull or boring. It would be magical and entertaining," the virus informed as she spat in his face. He sighed and wiped it off before dropping her face. "I thought this was going to be easier. Let me give you a choice: If you don't come with me, I'll kill him."

"What?" she whispered as the Doctor looked up, horrified.

"I'll kill him, River, if you do not join me. Now, this should be an easy decision," the Dark Doctor clarified as the Doctor shook his head.

"River, listen to me. Let me die. Remember what's happening in reality," the Doctor reminded, talking about the real Doctor. River coughed up blood again as she thought. "River, choose to be free. Don't join with him."

"Shut up!" the virus commanded, kicking the Doctor in the gut. He winced and crumpled into a ball. River looked at him and back at the virus.

"You'll let him live? If I go with you?" River whispered, trying to stand up. The Dark Doctor smiled and shrugged.

"Sure."

"I don't believe you."

"And you have good reason to. Do we have a deal?" he whispered as she held her stomach.

"Do you promise not to hurt him?" she demanded, knowing that the virus would break his promise anyway. The virus smirked and nodded.

"I promise," he lied as River held out her hand. Just as he grabbed her hand, she pulled him down and kneed him in throat. The virus choked and fell to the ground, coughing. River quickly walked over to the Doctor and helped him up. They quickly made for the TARDIS when the Dark Doctor stood up again. "This won't be the last time you'll see me, River! I'll be there where you least expect it!"

River and the Doctor entered the TARDIS and locked the door before collapsing by the console. River stared at the Doctor's missing arm as she realized what he had lost. He glanced at it and sighed. He rubbed his face with his left hand, trying to keep calm.

"Do you think it will grow back?" she whispered as the Doctor shook his head.

"I don't think so. The virus has started to erase my data, so the computer thinks that I've always had just one arm," the Doctor explained as River threw up blood again. The Doctor came over to her and held her head. "What can I do for you?"

"I don't know. I don't know how I could get hurt like this in a computer," she whispered as he held her close.

"You only got hurt because you thought he could hurt you."

"What?" River asked, looking up at him.

"Remember when we first confronted him? He tried to erase you, but he couldn't. That's because you knew that he couldn't do it. Now you've let yourself believe that he can physically hurt you. If you don't believe he can, then he can't. It's all psychological," the Doctor informed as River leaned against his shoulder.

"Would that work for you?" she questioned, not wanting to know the answer.

"No. I am computer data, whether we like it or not. That means that my data can be corrupted by a virus. Your soul is in the computer, River. You are not made of data. You are living, and nothing can touch that physically," the Doctor reassured, making River start to cry again. He held her tighter and hushed her. "It's going to be alright."

"No, Doctor. It's not going to be alright. I don't know if it's ever going to be alright again. I wish I could be as calm as you are, but I can't. This is too much for me to handle normally and I can't stand it," River shouted, frustrated. She usually could hold her emotions inside, but she was too confused and frustrated to even try to control them anymore. She didn't want to be in this situation, and she debated whether the real Doctor saving her to the computer was even a good idea. Dying would have been so much easier. The Doctor held her head close as she closed her eyes. "I can't take it anymore. I don't want you to go, I don't want the virus here. I just want to live peacefully with you and Cassie, traveling through time and space. Like we used to do together. Pretending to save the world through the stories and history recorded in the computer. I don't want to fight a virus that might kill you and my new home. I want this to be over."

"And it will be soon. Everything will go back as it needs to be," he whispered, trying to comfort her. River thought of protesting again, but decided that she was too tired to even care anymore. She stood up, not without throwing up again, and started toward the room. The Doctor ignored the vomit and blood on the floor and followed River. "Where are you going?"

"To take a nap. Maybe check up of Cassie. I want to make sure she didn't wake up while we were gone," River informed as she disappeared into the bowels of the TARDIS. The Doctor leaned against the console and shook his head.

River walked into Cassie's room, where she found the little girl still sleeping soundly. River closed the door again and walked down the hallway to the next bedroom, which was empty. She took off her boots and slid underneath the covers, hugging her arms. Turning off the lights, she started to cry before she finally fell asleep.

~~V~~

_River found herself wandering the TARDIS, which looked old and seemed to be deteriorating. The halls seemed to dissolve as she walked through, making her sick to her stomach. She ran to the console room, wanting answers. Why would the TARDIS look like this? Was she dying? What cause her death?_

_When she got there, she searched for the Doctor. She looked underneath the console in the cords and looked up the stairs. She glanced down the hallway as she heard her name being called behind her. River turned around, hoping to see her Doctor, when she saw something horrible._

"_Hello River. I told you the next time we met, it would be unexpected," the Dark Doctor smiled as she glared at him. She gripped the railing as he laughed. "I figured that this would be the best way to meet without fighting. And your protective Doctor isn't here, so we can talk freely."_

"_How are you here?" River demanded as the virus sighed._

"_Technicalities aren't important, River, but I can go anywhere I want to in the computer, including you dreams," the virus explained as River shook her head._

"_What did you want to talk about?" River asked._

"_I want to know how to reverse the effects of the lipstick. I can't stand this anymore! I feel like I need to destroy something, but then I think of you! How I will upset you, and I can't live with this!" It answered as River laughed. _

_"I don't know. It should wear off," she replied. _

_"But when!" It demanded as she shook her head. _

_"No idea. I've never stuck around to see when it did," she answered as the virus looked away, frustrated. Suddenly, the worst thing imaginable happened. Cassie appeared in the dream. She looked at River, who was too shocked to say anything. The Dark Doctor gave the girl a confused look. _

_"Who is this?" It implored as Cassie looked at the virus. _

_"Daddy?" She whispered as River ran down the stairs. The virus raised his eyebrows and grinned cunningly. _

_"Daddy? The Doctor has a little girl," it whispered as River stood in front of the child. "Doesn't that irritate you, River? That the Doctor was doing things without you?"_

_"She's adopted," River informed as she protected Cassie. _

_"Oh, so that makes you her mummy, then?" The virus guessed wickedly as River scowled. He rubbed his hands together. "Now this isn't something I expected."_

_"Stay away from her," River hissed as the Dark Doctor pursed his lips. _

_"I don't think so," he smirked before he waved. "Now I'll go. I've got so much more than I had hoped for. Thank you, River. You are truly wonderful."_

_River watched as he left through the doors as Cassie grabbed River's hand. River turned to the child. She smiled and picked her up. _

_"Thank god you're okay," she whispered, hugging her. When she looked at Cassie again, her face was half missing along with most of her leg and torso. River dropped the child and backed away, very afraid. Cassie walked toward her, he head tilted to the side. _

_"Mummy? Mummy, what's wrong?" The child asked, not realized that she was crawling toward River. She cried out and covered her eyes, starting to cry. "Mummy? Why won't you looks at me, Mummy? Mummy? Can you hear me?"_

~~V~~

A few hours later, River woke up with a start and began to cry. The sight of Cassie deteriorating was too much for her. She climbed out of bed and opened the door, wanting to make sure that Cassie was still okay. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She opened the door and looked in.

"Cassie?" River whispered as she turned on the lights. The room was empty. She panicked and ran to through the halls. "Cassie? Cassie! Where are you?!"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Finally finished this next part! Yeah! Kicking butt and takin' names!**

"Yeah?" Cassie asked as she turned the corner. River embraced the child as she laughed, thinking that they were playing. In reality, River had thought that the virus had taken Cassie away. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere important," she whispered, still holding her tightly.

"Like where?"

"I don't know. I'll go ask your father," River informed, putting the child back down. Cassie nodded and looked up. "Stay right here. I'll be back."

"Okay," the little girl replied, closing her door. River rubbed her face before running back up to the console room. There, the Doctor had been plotting and searching for a safe place to hide until the real Doctor got there. River stood in the doorway as he looked up.

"River! You're up," he smiled as he walked over to her. She smiled gently, ignoring the absence of his arm. "Did you sleep well?"

"No, not really," she whispered as he gave her a puzzled look. "The virus invaded my dream, Doctor. I think he plans to take Cassie away."

"That will not happen," the Doctor informed as River shook her head.

"Doctor, I have never been so scared and stressed in my life. Are you sure there's not a place in the computer that the virus can't reach?" she inquired desperately. The Doctor thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't think so," he sighed, holding her hand. "But it will all be over soon. All the stress and panic will end. You will be happy again."

"I know," River answered before hugging her Doctor. He held her tight as she felt a tear climb down her cheek. She had already told him that she didn't want him to go, but she knew that they had no choice, even if she wanted there to be. This was the quickest, cleanest option. "Is there at least a safe haven where the virus might not be able to reach?"

"I was just looking for that. We have to think of the least likeliest place that we would go to and go there. Although, we have to think it through so that the virus can't figure it out as quickly," the Doctor replied, creating hope for the first time in days. River kissed him passionately before touching his forehead with hers.

"That it the best news I have heard all day," she smiled before breaking away, leaving the Doctor with an uncomfortable smile. "Where did you decide?"

"Probably in a book that neither of us has ever heard before. It would be the best bet. It would at least throw off our scent for a while," he answered as River nodded. "Or I was also thinking of hiding in a book that would be long and difficult, where it would be hard to navigate to a certain part."

"Which one do you think would work better?" River implored as he shrugged casually.

"Probably the longer book. I honestly can't think of a book I haven't read or know of," the Doctor teased as she rolled her eyes. "I was thinking we could hide in War and Peace or something."

"What about the Poisonwood Bible?" River suggested as the Doctor gave her a strange look.

"Poisonwood Bible? That's a book?" he retorted as she smiled.

"It is indeed. Would that be a good choice? You didn't know about it and it's rather lengthy," River suggested as the Doctor nodded.

"It probably would be the best option we have," he replied with a grin. River smiled back before she took a step back. The Doctor gave her a confused look.

"I told Cassie I would see where we were going," she remembered as she started toward the door.

"River!" he called out, stopping her. She turned around to face him as he frowned. "How are we going to explain my arm to her? That's going to scare her out of her wits if we tell her what really happened."

"I don't know, but we can't just not let her see you again," River reminded as he looked down at his feet.

"It would only be for a few hours until the real Doctor came," the Doctor reasoned, knowing that his comment was going to set off a time bomb. He wasn't sure why River cared so much about this version of him. He was flattered, of course, but he thought it was worrisome. He wasn't even real. Just an echo. River's expression hardened as she stepped onto the platform again.

"We cannot just not let her see you again," River emphasized as he sighed.

"River, do you really think that letting her see my injury is the best idea? She's already scared," the Doctor informed as River folded her arms.

"She will be fine. She may be scared now, but she'll be glad that her father wanted her to know that he loved her enough to stay with her, even if he had been beaten by a villain. It isn't fair to her, and you know it. She is your daughter, and you have to be there for her!" River shouted, frustrated. The Doctor just stared at his wife, wondering how to respond. "You can't abandon her when she needs you most, Doctor. She needs you now."

"Can't you be there for her instead of me?" he whispered, not wanting to tell Cassie about his arm. River firmly shook her head.

"No, I can't. I may be her new mother, but you've known her longer. She knows you better, and you her. I can be comforting, but not to the extent that you can be," River informed as the Doctor looked away and nodded. She stepped forward, catching his attention again. "If you abandon this little girl, Doctor, I will take her and we will stay at the apartment. We won't be here for you last hours."

"Now that is cold," he whispered, a little amusement in his voice. River kept her face stony and firm, hoping that she would convince the Doctor. "I won't abandon her, River. Just tell me what to do."

"Tell her the truth. We can't go around lying to her. I know that's what we do best, but we can't do that to her. Amy and Rory were different, since it kept them safer. However, I think if we keep Cassie in the dark, she will be endangered," River reasoned as he nodded. "We'll tell her that we're fighting a monster and you lost your arm."

"I thought we were telling the truth."

"Well, to the extent where it won't damage her mind. If we tell her it's a dark version of you, she might wonder if there is a difference between you two. You might lose her trust and she will be afraid of you. Let's just tell her that it's a monster," River informed as he nodded, pursing his lips.

"Fair enough. Do you want to go get her, or shall I?"

"I can go get her," River informed as she smiled. The Doctor nodded before she left down the hallway. He went back to the monitor, beginning to look up the Poisonwood Bible and what kind of book it was.

River knocked on Cassie's door before opening it up. Cassie was sitting on the bed, reading a book that she had found in the room. She looked up at River and grinned. It melted River's heart every time Cassie gave her that smile. River walked into the room as the little girl put the book down.

"Hi, Mum. Is Dad okay?" she asked as River sat down next to her daughter.

"Well, yes and no. He's fine, but we had to fight a monster while you were asleep," River answered, getting straight to the point. Cassie nodded, looking down at her feet. River stroked Cassie's hair as the little girl stared at her. "He lost his arm in the fight."

"Did he win?" she whispered as River shook her head.

"No, but he put up a good fight. If we meet that monster again, we'll destroy it for sure. I promise," River replied as Cassie said nothing. "Are you okay?"

"Will Daddy's arm grow back?" she murmured, breaking River's heart.

"No, Sweetheart, it won't," River said softly, feeling a lump form in her throat. It made her wonder what was going through this little girl's mind when she thought of her Dad losing an arm during a fight. Was she still going to be okay? "Cassie, are you scared?"

"I used to be. Then I got angry that someone was picking on our family. I don't think it's far that we are the only ones that are affected by this. It makes me so mad," Cassie replied, crossing her arms. River smiled and nodded.

"It is frustrating, isn't it? Don't worry. Everything will go back to normal soon. Okay? Now, your father wants to talk to you."

"About his arm?"

"About his arm," River affirmed, taking Cassie's hand and leading her out of the room and down the hallway. Cassie's grip was tight, which worried River. She wondered if the girl really was going to be okay and that she wasn't going to snap and end up going insane later on in life.

Once they made it to the console room, River stopped with Cassie as the Doctor was still looking at the monitor. Cassie looked at her dad, seeing that his arm was indeed gone. She remembered to be strong and face it bravely, like her mother would. Letting go of River's hand, Cassie ventured up to the Doctor cautiously as he noticed her. He smiled, which relieved her. His smile was still the same. She ran the rest of the way up to him and hugged his legs.

"You okay, Cassie?" he whispered as she looked up, grinning.

"Of course. You're still my daddy, even if you don't have an arm," she smiled, closing her eyes. River helped the Doctor pick up the child with one arm. "Did you find out where we're going?"

"Yes, Mum has chosen a brilliant book that we have to try. It's in the jungles of Africa," he answered as Cassie lit up.

"Jungles?" she cheered, hugging his neck. He gave River a quick wink before Cassie looked at him again. "Will the monster follow us there?"

"No, he won't follow us there," the Doctor reassured as Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"How can you be sure?" she asked skeptically as he smiled and looked at her.

"Because I'm smarter than the monster," he winked, putting the girl back on the ground. She shrugged and stood next to River. "Now, shall we get going?"


	18. Chapter 18

The Doctor, with River's help, landed the TARDIS. He gave a reassuring look to River as Cassie ran to the door. She wanted to see the jungle that she had been promised that was supposedly safe of all the monsters. River followed the child first as the Doctor lingered for a moment, making sure that this was the right book and place.

River opened the doors to a brilliant green and lush world, one which she had never seen for herself. She has always seen pictures of a place like this or had seen what used to be a rainforest, but never had been to a place in person. She breathed in the dense air as she found it to be humid and sticky. It was beautiful, but River realized why she never wanted to go to a rainforest. However, Cassie was having a ball. She ran around the TARDIS, looking at each of the flowers and bugs. River watched the girl in bewilderment and pride.

"Mummy! Look at this!" she shouted as she held a beetle in her hand. River smiled and walked over to her daughter.

"Wow! Do you know what kind of beetle it is?" River asked as Cassie shook her head excitedly.

"No, but I like it!" she smiled before the beetle flew off. Cassie watched it leave with a smile, making River shake her head. Cassie was so adorable and innocent. The Doctor walked up to them with a machete in his hand.

"What are you doing with that?" River demanded, raising her eyebrow. The Doctor glanced down at the knife and shrugged.

"Never been this rainforest before. I wasn't sure how dense it was," he answered truthfully before River took it away from him. He protested, but she shook her head.

"I love you, Sweetie, but you can't be trusted with this," she informed, forcing a smile. The Doctor glared at her before tilting his head side to side.

"Fine," he whispered loathingly. He hated it when River ruined his fun, even if it was for his own good. He caught Cassie laughing as River turned around, her new machete at the ready. He reluctantly followed as River walked down the path.

Soon, they came to a clearing with a few huts with a river in the background. The Doctor gave River a look as she shrugged. When they entered the small village, hardly anyone paid any attention to them, which only seemed to surprise River. She looked around as everyone was working hard, except for a few.

"Why don't they notice us?" she asked the Doctor as he came and stood next to her.

"Because we're not in VR anymore. We're in a book. That means that were just background characters to everyone. No one cares that we exist, so they don't acknowledge us," he explained as Cassie nodded.

"VR?" River whispered, raising her eyebrows. "Why can't you call it Virtual Reality?"

"Because there's no fun in that," he retorted, smiling. He loved to annoy River, even when he didn't mean to. She rolled her eyes and stifled a chuckle. "So, where are we exactly?"

"Belgian Congo 1959, close to the Kwilu River. Deep, deep in the jungle. The nearest city is about a six hour drive," River informed, feeling proud of herself. She glanced around as she found a family that stuck out. They lived on the outskirts of town, since they just moved in. They were from Georgia and they were here on their Christian mission to save the people in Africa. "We seem to be in the middle of the book. Before Ruth May's death, so I don't think anything should find us here. The TARDIS doesn't leave any sort of trail that it could follow, right?"

"No, not here. It's very difficult to track her, but once we enter a book, they can't figure out where it is. They might be able to figure out where we are in the general area, but that would include at least five hundred books," the Doctor answered, making River feel better. She smiled and patted Cassie on the head. "We'll be very safe here."

"Good. Shall we explore around?" River suggested as Cassie cheered before bounding off into the trees. River turned to the Doctor, pointing toward where her daughter went. "Is it dangerous to go around like that in a book? There are poisonous snakes, predatory cats, dangerous animals out there."

"She'll be fine. She can't be harmed here. Not by an animal, at least," the Doctor reassured as River nodded.

"But she can get lost," she whispered, looking at the tree line.

"Excellent point," the Doctor answered before they ran after Cassie into the rainforest.

Once they were in the jungle, River started to call Cassie's name as the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and looked for her. River ran a hand through her hair, remembering the dream she had. She couldn't afford to lose sight of Cassie. Not when the virus was still loose. There was a slight chance that it would be here, but any chance was too much of a risk for River. She wanted Cassie safe and everything to be okay.

"Where did she go?" River mumbled, stressing out. The Doctor touched her shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay. She's fine. She probably found a bug or something. She likes to find them and look at them," he reassured as she nodded, hoping that was all it was. That she was safe and not being threatened by that horrid creature. The Doctor patted her back reassuringly and then continued to search for her. River bit her lip and called out Cassie's name.

After hours of looking, they still couldn't find her. River rubbed her face and sat on a log. The Doctor glanced back at her and sighed. He sat next to her as the sun began to set. River could feel the silent worry emanating from the Doctor. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"We have to find her," River whispered, leaning on her knees. The Doctor hugged her tightly as she leaned on his shoulder. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll find her again. She probably is just hanging out somewhere," the Doctor murmured, kissing the top of her head. She chuckled under her breath.

"You just had to find the most curious girl in existence, didn't you?" she teased as the Doctor smiled weakly.

"Would I take in anyone else? Everyone else is just boring," he laughed grimly, making River grin slightly. He squeezed her comfortingly, glad to make her smile a little. "We'll find her, and she'll be just fine. Just you wait."

"I know, but I just worry. I've never had to deal with children before, and I don't know how to treat them. If they'll get hurt, if they have to be watched. I don't know what I'm doing," River whispered, pouring her heart out. "What if I mess up? What if she does get hurt? What if I'm not there to protect her."

"See, that's what all parents think with their first child. It's what I had to deal with when I had children," he informed as River looked at him.

"You had children?" she accused.

"It was a long time ago. During my first generation," the Doctor defended, making her laugh again.

"I'm teasing. I knew that already," she winked, ignoring the fact that the Doctor had been married before. He nodded slowly and looked out into the jungle. "What if she's lost?"

"Then she'll stay put. Cassie knows to stay where she is if she's lost," the Doctor reassured as River shook her head.

"No she doesn't. Remember, that's how I found her. She was lost and looking for you," River whispered as her voice shook. The Doctor held his breath, recalling that. River stood up again and rubbed her face as she placed a hand on her hip. "We need to keep looking."

"It's almost dark," the Doctor protested, not wanting to get lost himself. "What if we can't find our way back?"

"Can you find your way back now?" River asked with a hint of sass. The Doctor said nothing for a moment before he shook his head. "Then we'll go look for her. Then we can deal with getting back to the TARDIS. We can't just let her wander here all night."

"I guess your right. Where should we start looking?" he asked, giving in.

"Can't you find her with your screwdriver?" River wondered as the Doctor shrugged.

"It doesn't do long range," he whispered as she rubbed her brow.

"So it doesn't do wood or long range. Anything else I should know?" she retorted as he glared at her. He shook his head as he grabbed her hand after giving her his screwdriver. River bit her lip as she searched around with his tool.

Soon, they came to the Kwilu River. River noticed the boats as the moonlight shone off the water. She looked for scuff marks in case Cassie took a boat across. Luckily, there were no signs that she had crossed the moving water, which relieved her. She didn't want Cassie trying anything so dangerous with out herself or the Doctor making sure that she would be okay. The Doctor walked down to the shore and looked around.

"There," he whispered, pointing down the bank. River ran down beside him and saw a note. He picked it up from the ground and began to read it. River bit her lip, noticing that the paper wasn't from this time period. He gaped and glanced back at her, a panicked look upon his face. River ran over to him and ripped the piece of paper out of his hand as he covered his mouth. As she began to read it, she started to cry. The note read:

_Dear, dear River. When did you get so weak? So vulnerable? So, I think you already know what happened, but I'll just tell you how I found you. The TARDIS is easier to follow than your Doctor realizes. She can't cloak like she usually would, I'm afraid. However, I have taken gorgeous, little Cassandra. I do have to say that she is rather afraid of me, unfortunately. I thought she would gladly follow me, but it seems that she's smarter than I thought. She knows her 'father' too well and knows that I'm not him. Don't worry, she'll be safe as long as you come, Miss Song. I'll be at your flat, so don't dawdle. Cassie seems like such a nice girl. I really don't want to hurt her, but I will if you don't hurry. Maybe she'll lose an arm, just like her dad._

_Love, _

_Your little Virus_


	19. Chapter 19

River broke down and collapsed. She didn't faint, but just crawled up into a ball and stared at the river. The Doctor knelt next to her, making sure that she was okay. River refused to respond to his comforting or even move.

"River," he whispered as he sat down next to her, realizing what just happened. "This is my fault. I should have made sure that she knew not to run off. I should have had us just stay in the TARDIS, where it was safe. Where the virus couldn't have found us."

River shook her head and remained silent. The Doctor stared at her for a long time and took a deep breath before standing up. He propped his silent wife up against the tree as she stared out into space, panicking on the inside. She thought about that awful virus and how scared Cassie was. She grimaced, thinking of a new plan, tuning out the world around her. She hardly even noticed that the Doctor had moved her.

She thought through the night as the sun rose again. River looked at the trees as she turned her head to her Doctor. He was staring across the water, waiting patiently beside her. She smiled weakly as she looked at the ground. She knew she was being unfair to the Doctor, but she didn't want to speak to him right now. She was angry and upset, and she didn't want to take it out on him. It wasn't really his fault, nor should he take her beating. Slowly, she stood up and started to walk away.

"River?" the Doctor whispered as she looked at him. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk. I'll meet you back at the TARDIS. I'm sure I can find my own way back," River informed, walking up to him and kissing his head. He gave her a confused look as she left again, leaving him on the shore.

Wandering through the forest as she thought for a while, wondering what would be the best route to save Cassie. She knew the easiest would be to just to go get Cassie and sacrifice herself, but she didn't want to sacrifice the entire computer as well. The virus had trapped her in a corner, which was hard to do to River. She started to storm through the trees, thinking of how much she hated the Dark Doctor. Before she knew it, she had punched a tree. She flexed her hand, realizing that she didn't break it. Shrugging, she kept walking, feeling a bit better. She thought of different options, keeping the virus out of her head. She could sneak in and kidnap Cassie back and hope the Dark Doctor didn't notice. She could trick him again with a new plan. She could distract him, have her Doctor get Cassie, and slip through the virus's fingers. There were so many dangerous ideas that River had, but she doubted any of them would really work. The virus knew of her cleverness and tricksy ways. He wouldn't trust her in any situation. The virus would take special precautions to make sure that he had her. River shook her head and stared at the endless jungle. She was starting to think that it might be pointless to save Cassie and the computer. She wished the real Doctor was here and fix everything. To make it alright again.

Eventually, River found the village again, with the TARDIS behind the trees. She smiled at the sight of the blue box and walked into it. She waited for the welcoming affection from the TARDIS before reminding herself that this didn't have the TARDIS soul. If all went according to plan, it would, but not now. It was just an empty box that gave the Doctor the option of book jumping. River walked over to the console and touched it, wishing that the TARDIS was there. Good, old Sexy. She quickly wiped her eyes, vowing not to cry for at least another year.

"Oh, TARDIS, I wish you were here. You could comfort me," she whispered as she leaned against the console. "What should I do? It seems hopeless." River covered her face with her hands. Suddenly, the Doctor walked in and closed the door behind him.

"It's not hopeless. I have a plan," he smiled, walking up to her. River glanced up and looked confused.

"You do?"

"I always have a plan," he winked as he plotted a course for River's apartment. River gave him a trying look, but he just gave her a reassuring smile. "Trust me, River. I always know what I'm doing."

"No, you don't," River smiled, slightly scoffing at him.

"And that's what makes traveling with me exciting!" he shouted excitedly, anger flashing in his eyes. River raised and eyebrow and smiled, realizing that the Doctor was just as furious and upset as she was. He pulled the lever and the went whooshing away.

River watched the Doctor carefully as he circled around the pillar, pressing all sorts of buttons to send them to their new home. He glanced at her every so often, and smiled. He loved it when she watched him with such a loving gaze. It made him feel at home and wanted, and never lonely. She looked away for a moment, noticing his smile.

"We'll get her back, River," he promised with a half smile. River nodded, wondering why she ever doubted herself. She knew she couldn't save Cassie on her own, but she might be able to with her Doctor.

"I know," she whispered, a tear running down her cheek. He shook his head and returned to his driving. "What do you think he's done to her?"

"For his sake, nothing. If has touched a single hair on her head, I will personally kill him. I don't know how, but I will. He won't even see it coming," the Doctor informed, suddenly very angry. River grinned menacingly.

"I would hope so," she whispered, equally angry. The Doctor nodded, his eyebrows pressed together. River loved it when he got defensive and protective of something. "We'll get rid of him together."

"Ah ha!" the Doctor cheered, kissing her forehead before turning a knob. "Just what I wanted to hear!" River laughed out loud as he spun around like a lunatic. Soon, they landed and waited. The Doctor leaned against the console and looked at River, who started to get nervous. Most people couldn't see it, but he could. "Are you ready?"

"Do you have a plan?"

"Yes."

"An absolutely brilliant plan?"

"Of course."

"Then, yes, I'm ready," River whispered, trusting the Doctor with all her heart. He smiled and nodded, walking to the door. River hesitated for a moment before following him. He stopped at the door, giving her a weak smile. He touched her cheek and kissed it, knowing that the end was coming soon. "Are you ready?"

"Of course not," he chuckled, grabbing the door handle. River summoned a pistol from the computer and held it up. "I've never liked weapons, River."

"I know, but do you object?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. The Doctor laughed under his breath and shook his head.

"Not this time," he informed softly as he cautiously opened the door. The entire house was in ruin. River looked around and saw the damage. Every piece of furniture was overturned and disintegrating. She looked into the kitchen and found that it was half gone, giving a great view of the backyard. River bit her lip and held her pistol close. She glanced at the Doctor, who held his screwdriver handy, and ventured past the doorway. The Doctor closed the door and locked it, not wanting the TARDIS in the wrong hands.

River walked forward slowly, not wanting an ambush. The Doctor followed close behind as she started to ascend the stairs. Suddenly, there was a dark laughter from above. River looked up at the Dark Doctor and pointed her weapon at it.

"What a cute attempt, dear River. I am rather impressed that you are so persistent and brave. That's the River I know. Anyway, have you come to give yourselves up?" it hissed, a hint of victory in its voice. River glared up at it, not lowering her weapon.

"I have come to bargain," the Doctor spoke up, surprising both the virus and River.

"You what?" the virus demanded.

"Bargain. Make a deal. You are not that stupid, are you?" her Doctor asked as the virus growled.

"I know what a bargain is!" it screamed, growing angry. It brushed back its hair and tried to calm down. "What kind of bargain?"

"A bargain for Cassie's and River's lives," the Doctor answered, intriguing the virus.

"I'm listening."

"I will do anything if you let them go," the Doctor began as the virus smiled deeply.

"Anything?"

"Anything. You've already have taken my arm away, and I don't think I can regenerate. Why should I live when I can sacrifice myself for others?" the Doctor continued, thinking up a plan on the spot. River gaped at him as she grew angry, but didn't interfere. He had a plan, and they weren't always obvious. She guessed that there was a play here.

"Good point, but what could you give me that I don't already have?" the virus asked as the Doctor shrugged.

"What do you want?" the Doctor implored, irritating the virus. "What is your motive?"

"To destroy the computer. What else?"

"I can help you if you leave River and Cassie alone," the Doctor answered as River turned to him, shocked.

"Doctor!" she shouted, furious. He took no heed to her as he stared at the virus.

"What will it be?" he demanded as River dropped her gun to her side. The virus laughed and shrugged.

"Sure. What's the worst that can happen?" the virus laughed as the Doctor glanced at River and the gun before holding out his hand to the virus. It walked down the stairs and reached for it as River took aim behind the virus's back. "River, River, River. I know you're holding a gun."

"Good. It makes this easier," River whispered as she shot the back of his head. The Doctor gaped as the virus collapsed, a hole in the back of his head. River pocketed the gun before running upstairs as the virus started to get up again.


	20. Chapter 20

The Doctor faced the virus as it started to get up, absolutely furious. The Doctor did and said nothing; just stared at the virus. It felt the back of its head and felt the bullet home before saying some very unsavory words. It looked up at the Doctor and gritted its teeth.

"She shot me," it sneered as the Doctor nodded.

"I saw that," he remarked without emotion as the virus growled.

"Where did she go?" It demanded as he shrugged.

"Places. If you want to get to her, though, you'll have to get through me," the Doctor informed, holding his chin up high. The virus snickered.

"What about our bargain?" It reminded as the Doctor shrugged again.

"If you don't hold up your side of the bargain, I will protect River and Cassie. I'm not much for breaking bargains, but I can make an exception," he answered as the virus frowned, concerned.

"You would give up your existence for a woman?" It whispered, almost shocked. The Doctor nodded once firmly, his own eyes dark and stormy.

"I would do anything for River," he murmured, surprising the virus.

"This was something I was not expecting, but I would enjoy putting your devotion to the test," the virus replied before lashing out at the Doctor, which he dodged. It looked at him strangely as he straightened. It threw another swing at him, which he ducked again. The pattern continued until the virus was angry and exhausted. Then the Doctor used an upper cut that sent the virus flying across the destroyed living room. The virus landed on the coffee table, shattering it to bits. "You cannot defeat me."

"Watch me," the Doctor threatened, standing over it.

"I have been made to destroy, not be destroyed, Doctor. That is your job," it whispered, kicking the Doctor's legs out from underneath him. The virus jumped on top of him and went for his throat. The Doctor turned over before the virus got a chance to decapitate him and kicked it off of him.

"I can destroy you, and you know that. You are not immortal. Nothing is. What makes you think that nothing can harm you," the Doctor reminded as he jumped up again as the virus glared.

"Nothing can stop me, not even you. My creator would not have created a virus that could be stopped and placed in the biggest computer in the galaxy. I am indestructible and unbeatable. Nothing can possibly kill me," it hissed as the Doctor pushed out his chin in agitation.

"Where did you learn to become so ignorant? You didn't get it from me," the Doctor retorted as the virus rolled its eyes. As it tried to get up, he kicked it back down and glared at it. "Don't get up."

"I could disintegrate your leg," the virus threatened grimly, staying where he was.

"You could, and, at this point, I think I could care less about what you do to it. You have made me so angry that I think I may have lost my mind," the Doctor murmured grimly as the virus stared viciously.

"That was the plan," it informed softly.

"Bad plan. When I get angry, I do kill people. Do you remember the last time someone made me angry? I blew up an entire Cyberman fleet just to make a point. I don't take kindly to people who infuriate me," the Doctor reminded as the virus blanched underneath its scowl. The Doctor watched it silently, waiting for a reply.

"What do you want from me?" the virus whispered angrily.

"I want you to leave me and my family alone. Forever. Go back into your little world and stay there," he answered as the virus smirked, thinking that it was never going to do that.

"Or else what?" the virus asked cunningly.

"I will destroy you. I'm not sure how I'm going to do that, but I'm sure that I can find a way. I am the Doctor, after all. I always have a plan," he whispered as the virus started to laugh.

"Nothing can defeat me," it boasted as the Doctor sighed irritably.

"I'm sure. So, what is your choice?" he implored as the virus pretending to think.

"Hmmm... I think I'll stay. There's nothing that you can do that will frighten me," it remarked as the Doctor bit his lip. He was losing his intimidation tactics, and he wasn't happy about it. He took a deep breath.

"Maybe not me, but I know another that can destroy you in an instant," the Doctor informed, sparking the interest and fear in the virus.

"Who?"

"The Doctor."

"You're the Doctor," it reminded with a laugh.

"Not _the _Doctor," he hinted as the virus gaped in horror as the lightbulb went off in its head.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would."

"You have no connection to the Doctor!" it screamed, obviously afraid. The Doctor smiled in victory as the virus tried to stand up again. The Doctor rested a foot on its shoulder as the virus grabbed it. "You can't contact him, though, if you're dead."

"I wasn't the one that contacted him," the Doctor whispered, clenching his teeth. The virus had started to destroy his leg below the knee. The virus panicked and let go, leaving most of the leg intact. He dashed upstairs, where River had gone, angry as hell.

The virus kicked down each door, tearing them off the hinges. He found Cassie and River hiding in the master bedroom on the bed. River held Cassie tight as she stared at the virus while it heaved angrily. It walked over to River and stared at her.

"What are you?" it demanded as River just stared. It punched a vase off the nightstand, startling both of them. "How were you able to contact the Doctor? The _real_ Doctor? You shouldn't be able to do that."

"I'm not from this computer, so I am not limited by it," River answered plainly as Cassie buried her head in River's shoulder. The virus hissed.

"This isn't possible!" it screamed.

"It is. I've talked to him myself. And he is on his way," River informed as the virus ripped Cassie from her arms and threw her on the ground. She started to cry as River told her to leave. The virus took no heed to the little girl as she escaped. It only wanted River.

"Do you think it would be that easy to get rid of me?! That I would just lay down and die?! NO! I will not do that! If he really is on his way, I will hide and fight back. Retaliate with every pixel of my body!" The virus informed, grabbing River's shoulders, shaking her violently. "I won't let this happen! I will survive!"

"Nothing can life forever, Sweetie. Not even you," she whispered as she materialized a knife from the computer. She plunged it deep into the Dark Doctor as he staggered back, the dagger in his chest.

"You can't think that will kill me, River. I am not damaged by things like this," it whispered as it pulled out the knife and plunged it into River. It smiled devilishly, but it quickly vanished. River herself smiled and pulled out the knife as well, unharmed.

"I am not of this computer. It cannot harm me, either," she informed as the virus frowned. "You can't harm me either, if you remember."

"Then we are at a standoff, then?"

"Seems like it," she whispered as the virus smirked.

"I may not be able to hurt you physically, but that doesn't mean I can't get you emotionally or mentally," it informed darkly as River shrugged.

"This is true, but very few can achieve that level. You have already hurt me, Dark Doctor. And for that, I will destroy you. You have scared my daughter, harmed my husband, and have hurt my pride. You have made me scared to be out of the TARDIS and even go to sleep. I won't allow you to live."

"I see," the virus whispered as River stood up.

"Have you ever read this library? Have you read up on my history? Or even on my mum's?" she whispered as it shook its head slowly. "Then you have no idea what I'm capable of. I've rewritten a fixed point in time, nearly destroyed time, helped open the Pandorica, made a Dalek cry for mercy. I have even killed the Doctor. Granted, he didn't stay dead for long, but he wasn't able to regenerate. If you have time, you should read up on it."

"What are you?" it whispered, thoroughly scared and unnerved.

"I am River Song. Daughter of Amy Pond and Rory Williams. The girl who waited and the last centurion. If you think for a moment that I can't destroy you, you're in for a big surprise," River threatened with a smile. The virus backed away slowly, realizing what he had been messing with. "Are you afraid yet?"

"I am not afraid," he whispered, his voice shaky. River smiled and shook her head.

"You are such a bad liar," she murmured before punching him through the window. River straightened and ran into the hallway, where Cassie was watching. Her tears had dried and was replaced with amazement. River picked her up as Cassie wrapped her arms around her neck.

"You were right. Bad guys are stupid," she smiled, resting her head on River's shoulder.

"Especially that one," she whispered before walking down the stairs. They found the Doctor sitting on the couch with his half eaten leg propped up on the table. River put Cassie down as they ran over to him. River gaped as she could see inside his leg. Instead of muscle and bone, she found pixelation and lights. He smiled at her and held her hand.

"Did you defeat him?" he whispered, in pain. Cassie started to cry again as she laid her head against his chest. He placed a hand on her head as he looked at River.

"No, he's in the backyard," she whispered, looking at the door.

"If he's smart, he'll stay there," he smiled as he winced.

"If there anything I can do?" she whispered as he nodded.

"Will the pain to go away," he answered, embarrassed. He usually never asked for help, but he didn't want to have River remember him like this. She closed her eyes as he exhaled with relief. "Thank you, River."

"Will your leg grow back?" she whispered as he shrugged.

"I don't think so, but it won't matter. The real Doctor will be here soon," he answered as River nodded, tears threatening to fall. He cupped her face and smiled. "It's okay. I went out fighting. It's more than I've ever wanted."

"I know," she whispered as the TARDIS phone began to ring. River started to sob as he smiled and sat up.

"He's here."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sadly, this is the last chapter. I'm sorry if it's lame or stupid. I really didn't know how to make it exciting and plausible, if you know what I mean. Anyway, send me some reviews and pointers, and I might be able to make the ending a lot better. :)**

River bit her lip as she stood up. The Doctor held her hand for a moment as she left for the TARDIS. She closed the door and took a deep breath. She picked up the ringing phone and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Hello? Hi, is River there?" the real Doctor asked, confused.

"Yes, this is her," she smiled, wiping her eyes.

"River! Hello! I'm here. Are you ready for the transfer?" he asked, almost as he was doing something while they were talking.

"Yes, but can I ask a favor?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Be here with me."

"What? Can I do that?"

"Just project yourself into the computer. You won't get stuck. Just did what I did when I first called you," River answered, trying her best not to cry.

"Okay, I will. Stand by," he said before hanging up. River slowly returned the phone to the console and leaned against it. Soon, a shimmery Doctor showed up and smiled at her for a moment before noticing her sad face. "River?"

"Just help me save the computer," she whispered with a small smile. The real Doctor nodded as she led him into the living room. He saw his computer self on the couch with Cassie next to him. He looked up and smiled weakly.

"I start wearing purple?" he smiled as the real Doctor sat next to him. "At least I still have the bowtie."

"What happened to you?" the real Doctor whispered, looking at his arm and leg. The computer Doctor stood up and smile.

"The virus. He's outside, hopefully unconscious or something. Can you help us?" he asked as the real Doctor shrugged.

"You'd be gone, too. You realize that?"

"As long as River and Cassie are safe, I don't care. Just download a new book so they aren't alone," he answered as Cassie looked between the two Doctors. River stood back, silently crying. The real Doctor nodded.

"I understand," the real Doctor answered as he shook the other Doctor's hand. "I'm going to pop back for a moment, but I'll be right back." Cassie looked up at her parents, confused. River picked her up and held her close.

"Who was that? Why did he look like Daddy?" she asked as River shook her head.

"He's from a different place, Sweetie. It's a bit complicated," she answered, confusing Cassie. River's Doctor started toward the door, limping outside. "Where are you going?"

"I want to see the sky when I go," he answered with a smile before leaving the house. River and Cassie followed him. He looked toward the sky and took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"Good," the real Doctor answered as he came out with them. River smiled at him and looked at her Doctor longingly. As the real Doctor was getting ready to replace the old information with the new book, she grabbed her Doctor's hand as she held Cassandra.

"Daddy? What's going on?" Cassie asked as her father sadly smiled.

"I'm leaving, Sweetheart," he answered as she started to cry. He placed a hand on her cheek. "Don't be sad, Cassie. Another version of me will be back. I'm still your father. Just remember to tell me when I get back. It's like I'll have amnesia. You'll be safe now, if I do this," the Doctor whispered as he took Cassie from River's arms and held her tightly. "I love you."

"Please don't go, Daddy," she pleaded as she grabbed a fistful of his tweed jacket. Cassie didn't know what was going on or where her dad was going, but he looked sad all the same. A tear left his eye as he took off his beloved bow tie.

"Cassie, take this. Remember me by this, alright? And you be good for Mummy, okay? She needs you more than ever now," he whispered as he kissed Cassie's forehead. She started to bawl and grabbed his neck. The real Doctor's hologram shimmered in front of them with a sad face. River took Cassie back as she screamed. River started to cry, but tried to keep quiet. She had to be strong for her daughter.

"Ready?" the real Doctor murmured, regret dripping in his voice. He knew that this would be one of the last times he would ever see River again. River's Doctor nodded and took a deep breath. He hated crying, but not because he was too proud. He hated crying because it came out of sadness and despair.

"Ready," he answered as he closed his eyes.

"I love you," River whispered as her Doctor peeked through one eye and smiled as the Doctor prepared to rip out the old book.

"I love you, too, River. Don't forget me," he whispered as he blinked out of existence. River gasped, as if someone had punched her in the stomach. Cassie shrieked as River fell to her knees. The hologram rubbed his face, hiding his tears.

"I'm so sorry, River," he whispered as he plugged the new book in.

"Will the new one come here?" River asked as she looked at him.

"Yes, and your parents. They'll still be in Manhattan, but the new Doctor and the new TARDIS will appear in front of you shortly," the real Doctor informed as he sighed. "I'm so sorry, River. God, I am so sorry that you have to live through this. If I could bring you back, I would. We would go on the most amazing adventures."

"And I would run away with you," she answered as Cassie whined and moaned. The real Doctor smiled and wiped his eyes.

"Here he comes. Goodbye, River. Be safe," the real Doctor whispered before he vanished as well. River bit her lip, wondering if she could handle this much heartbreak in a single day. She embraced Cassie and whispered in her ear.

"Be brave. Daddy's coming back, but he's not going to remember us. Not really. But you are still our daughter, even if he doesn't remember. We have to make him remember, okay?" River asked as she held the child. Cassie nodded and sniffed. "Be strong, my love. This is going to be the most trying part of our lives."

"Okay, Mum," she answered as River wiped her eyes and smiled. The whirring sound of the TARDIS started. Cassie gasped, but held in her sobbing. They turned around and saw the TARDIS land in front of them. That magnificent blue box. The Doctor looked out and around and saw River with a surprised look. Then he smiled brilliantly, like he hadn't seen her in a million years.

"Hello, River," he grinned as River shook her head.

"You are incredible," she whispered as a knife went through her heart. He ran to her and hugged her tightly, shoving the knife in further. Then he looked down.

"And who is this wonderful lady?" he asked kneeling down to Cassandra, who looked like she was about to cry. However, she managed a smile, one that hid the sorrow.

"I'm Cassandra Pond," she answered, improvising a little. River smiled at the clever child, remembering the stories that she had told the little girl about Melody Pond and her parents. The Doctor choked and looked up at River.

"River!?" He nearly shouted as she picked up the little girl.

"Doctor, this is your daughter. I've told her stories about you and I hope you live up to them," River warned with a smile. The Doctor opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to think of something to say.

"My what?"

"Your daughter, now be nice," she said as she put Cassie down. The girl ran up to her new father and hugged his legs. He pointed down at the child as River nodded.

"Daddy," Cassandra whispered as the Doctor slowly picked her up gently. He wasn't sure if he could be a father, especially in such a short time. River walked up to him and smiled.

"Penny in the air," she whispered as Cassandra hugged his neck. Something in the Doctor's eyes shown.

"I'm a father," he whispered as River chuckled.

"And the penny drops," she answered as she led the Doctor back to the TARDIS.

"When did this happen?" he asked as she opened the door. She sighed and shook her head. Cassandra ran into the TARDIS, surprising the Doctor. It was like she had seen it before.

"She was adopted, I'll have you know. I found her on the street a while ago and I took her in. We've been living in the apartment that CAL gave me for quite some time," River answered, bending the truth slightly. The Doctor nodded and glanced back into the TARDIS.

"So she's an orphan?"

"No, she is our little girl, and I expect you to treat her as such. We are married, you know. It's never been the most normal relationship, but it makes sense that you would be her father. Foster father, really, but still," River replied, folding her arms. The Doctor pressed his lips together.

"I don't know if I can do this, River. I'm not really the parent type. Do you really think that raising her in the TARDIS is a good idea?" he asked, assuming that she would travel with him. River smiled and shrugged.

"I think she'll be fine. Besides, we could always live at the apartment," River smiled as the Doctor went pale.

"I've never liked domestics," he mumbled as he pulled her in. "No, the TARDIS will be fine. Where'd she go?"

"Exploring," she answered as the Doctor shrugged and ran to the console. It was like nothing ever happened, River realized. Could she live with that for the rest of her life. An entire week that was just gone?

"So where are we off to? We have the entire universe in here, even fictional ones. Where should we begin?" the Doctor prompted, smiling. River smiled and shook her head. Laughing, the Doctor snapped his fingers to close the door and flicked a switch, sending the TARDIS somewhere into the unknown. River smiled and thought, wondering if she could do this.

"Let's go to Manhattan. 1938," she whispered as he gave her a strange look.

"1938? Isn't that the date Melody Malone: Private Detective in Old New York Town took place?" he reminded as River nodded.

"I kinda want to see my parents again before we go anywhere big," River answered as Cassie brightened up.

"I get to see Gramma and Grampa?" she cheered as the Doctor smiled weakly.

"Alright, alright, off we go," he shouted, pushing a button. Cassie cheered as River grinned. The Doctor glanced back at her, noting that she seemed a bit off, but said nothing. River wiped away a tear, wondering what was in store for her next.


End file.
